Trust Me
by MegsForEVA1
Summary: Roxanne finds injured Megamind from the alley and decides to take him home and take a good care of him
1. Chapter 1

It was late fall evening in Metro City. The sky was dark and boding rain. A cold wind was blowing from the sea and swirling fallen leaves.

Roxanne Ritchi was leaving from work. She had just finished a big case handling fake doctor who had made numerous malpractises. She had put all her energy in that case and wanted it to be one of the most memorable stories in her career. She had decided to close it today which was the reason she was one of the last employees leaving home.

She stepped on the street and made a shiver when cold wind hit through her. She tightened black wool trench coat around her and headed along the main street deciding straighten across the alley 'cause the weather seemed not promising. Usually she avoid using those alleys because you would never know what was lurking in those. Anyway the weather was threatening and it could start raining any moment and she was freezing so she decided to take a risk.

She turned on the alley and started to take determined steps toward the second main street. The alley looked empty except a one big trash can standing on the right side at the halfway. _'Good'_ Roxanne thought. It seemed she would make it and if something threaten would show up she could always call Metro Man although she didn't like to be a damsel in distress.

The journey proceed but when she passed that trash can she heard coughing and her heart skipped a beat. Quickly she turned around and took a look at the surroundings.

There was no one behind her. Then she noticed there was a character sitting beside the trash can. It seemed he hadn't noticed her. It was so dark Roxanne couldn't see clear. She thought the figure was maybe a drunk or homeless person. It could also be a junkie and a dangerous one. But what if it was someone who needed her help and she refused, turning her back and walking away. She really didn't want to read on the next morning paper somebody had died on the alley last night and felt a sting in her heart knowing she could have prevented it. So she take a step closer and asked cautiously. "Hey, are you ok?" Anyway, she could call Metro Man if necessary.

There was more coughing, then the figure's head turned slightly towards her and she heard familiar though dry voice asking "Miss Ritchi?"

"Megamind?" Roxanne asked coming closer. It really was Megamind. He was sitting on the cold street, hugging his knees. He had wrapped his cape around him trying to stay warm. He had soot on his face and clothes which were also full of little tears. He looked so little and vulnerable sitting there on the dark alley, trying to hide desperately from the city. It wasn't helping that he coughed continuously and seemed to be miserable. Roxanne had never before seen him in state like this and she felt bad for him for the first time in her life.

"Megamind, what's wrong? What are you doing here?" She asked worriedly while kneeling down before him.

"Miss Ritchi, you shouldn't be here this time at the evening. It's not safe.." His sentence ended on a new gust of coughing.

"Well, neither for you." She told back. "Why are you here all alone and where's Minion?" It wasn't natural for Megamind to work without his loyal fish.

"Why do you care? You should be running. I don't need your pity. Please Miss Ritchi? Just go and leave me alone.." He said gazing at the street on his left side. His voice was full of hurt and anxiety. He tried to wrap himself even smaller and pushed his head on his knees.

Roxanne was confused. She hadn't ever seen this side of Megamind before. Usually he was a self-confident, histrionic, threatening man who proclaimed taking over the city. The man Roxanne saw before her eyes was about everything else. There was a scared, uncertain, hurt man who wanted to hide from people eyes. Roxanne felt her heart skip a beat again. This time the reason was she felt so miserable for him. Although Megamind was her kidnapper he wasn't a bad person and it seemed the man really needed someone right now. Someone to listen to him, to make him feel safe, to make him feel lovable especially when it seemed he was sick.

Roxanne moved her right hand on his left cheek and patted it lightly. Megamind tensed his body and it seemed he forgot to breath. _'Oh, he's not used to touching..'_ Roxanne thought sadly keeping on soothing strokes. _'Well at least he's not retreating'._

They were like this a moment, then Megamind let out a deep sigh and lift his gaze on Roxanne. Roxanne felt her heart was skipping a beat again. There was his face in front of her, eyes full of sorrow and tears, his face on a soot and a little cut on his left cheek. Roxanne had never thought how beautiful eyes he has. Big, wide and amazing green. She could have lost in those eyes.

"Hey." She said gentle. "Never thought I wouldn't care about you. I mean we have a long history. You have never hurt me, you even saved me once from falling down to your alligator trap. I wish you could trust me as much as.. As I trust you." She said with a caring voice still petting his cheek. "Please Megamind, tell me what happened?"

He gulped and looked at her in the eyes. "Miss Ritchi.. I.."

"Please, call me Roxanne." She whispered smiling for him.

"Miss Ritc.. I mean Roxanne." It sounded so odd to use her first name. "I.. you know. Of course you know my plans often backfire.." He started stumbling with words. "Well this time it was a total disaster.. I.. I used too much dynamite.. and I couldn't stop it from spreading." He inhaled sharply. "And there was fire and smoke everywhere.. And the Lair has gone. My home.." He couldn't continue.

Roxanne didn't know what to say. Poor man had lost his home. That also explained his scruffy appearance. "Where's Minion?" She finally asked.

"He.. We tried to save as much our fortune as we could. Most of my inventions like The Brainbots and The Spider bot has an A.I. so they could escape themselves. Minion took the Invisible car and I took the Hover Bike but there was some technical glitch and I fell right here." He explained and pointed the large trash can. Roxanne watched where he was pointing and saw there was some kind of vehicle which was obviously crushed in the dumpster. "I think Minion is searching a new hideout for us." He told. "My watch.." He continued glancing his left wrist. "It damaged when I dropped. I use it to communicate with Minion.." He explained when Roxanne looked at him with confused look on her face. "And now I can't catch him up." He sighed. "I also wrenched my ankle and it's really painful try to walk so I decided to stay the night at here and try to figure out tomorrow how to catch up Minion and get out of here.. I.. I'm just feeling really tired now.." He confessed and was coughing once again.

Roxanne had totally forget how the weather was until she felt the raindrops falling on top of her head. Also the wind had grown stronger. She looked at Megamind sitting in front of her staring on the ground.

"Megamind" She said determinedly "You're coming with me."

Megamind looked at her like she had lost her mind. "No Roxanne, I can't. What would people thing seeing you with me? I don't want to ruin your reputation. I can't even walk. Please Roxanne go, the weather's getting worse." And he was coughing again.

"Megamind!" Roxanne said with a tight tone of voice. "You have two choices. One: you come with me willingly or two: I will slice you in pieces and carry to my place."

"But Roxanne.."

"Now!" Roxanne snapped and jumped up. "Which one is the wrenched ankle?" She asked?

"The.. the right one." Megamind said astonished.

Roxanne went to his right side and helped him up. Megamind grinned when the foot hit the ground.

"Roxanne. You really don't have to do this." He said quietly.

"Maybe not but I want to." She said leading him towards the main street.

"But your reputation.. Please Roxanne, just let me here." He started to panic.

"Megamind" she said turning him towards her and placing her hands on his shoulders. "Some things are more important than reputation. You are." She stared again at those amazing green eyes which were full of surprise.

Then she returned their early positions and they walked on the main street.

It was quieter than usually thanks to the weather. They saw a cab approaching them and motioned it to stop. Roxanne helped Megamind on the back seat and went to sit beside him. Roxanne gave an address where to drive and so they left. It was a silent but fast drive. Megamind stared out of the window and Roxanne peeked alternately him and the driver who was giving suspicious glances towards them.

When they were there, Roxanne helped Megamind out before she went to pay. She gave for the driver some extra tip and before he gased away Roxanne said to him with a low and threatening voice: "You tell to anyone who you were driving tonight and I swear you don't have a job where to go anymore."

"Driving who Miss Ritchi? You were all alone." Man said and flashed a knowing smile. Then he drove away and Roxanne knew he wouldn't tell to anyone.

Yeah. Roxanne had a reputation but she knew how to use it. Then she returned back to Megamind and helped him into the lobby of her apartment building.


	2. Chapter 2

There was no one in the lobby, even Carlos her doorman wasn't here right now.

They were as fast as they could with Megamind's sore leg and took an elevator to her floor. When they were there Roxanne lead him through the aisle to her home door and opened it.

When Megamind get in the apartment he immediately collapsed on the floor leaning his back against the wall. He panted like he had just ran a marathon. His forehead glittered from sweat and there was a mixture of both pain and relief on his face. His eyes were closed.

Roxanne undressed her coat and kneeled down beside him. She returned her hand back on his cheek where it had been on the alley stroking gently. Megamind snapped his eyes wide open because of her touch and turned his gaze into her eyes.

"How are you doing?" She asked smoothly.

"My ankle.. I think it's worse.." He grinned and turned to look at his right booted leg.

Roxanne's gaze also turned there and determinedly she brought her hands on the boot's buckle and started to open it.

Megamind inhaled sharply and looked frightened **.** He moved his right hand on top of Roxanne's hands like instinctively trying to stop what she was doing. Roxanne glanced at him and when she saw a pure horror on his face she gripped his hand and made an eye contact.

"Hey. I just want to check it. You don't have to worry or be scared. I won't hurt you. Trust me." She told gently squeezing his hand reassuringly. Megamind squeezed it back cautiously and then let it go, allowing her to take off the boot.

Megamind grimaced and let out a painful hiss when Roxanne pulled the boot off. She also stripped his black sock and seeing his foot made her wince. The ankle had swollen very badly and the blue skin looked very slinky. There was also a very large bruise covering the instep and the ankle. Roxanne touched it carefully which made Megamind let out another painful groan.

"Are you sure it's just wrenched? It looks very bad. Maybe it's broken?" Roxanne estimated staring at his ankle.

Megamind ducked to look at his ankle closer. It really looked bad.

"I don't think so." He said. "My bones are very flexible they don't broke very easily. I have also had fractures so I know how does it feel and this.." He pointed his leg. "Doesn't feel like it's broken. I know my anatomy very well Miss Ritchi. I'm sure it's just a wrench. A very bad one to be sure **."**

"It's Roxanne" she said turning her gaze to him. She observed his appearance, his sooty face and clothes.

"You know, we're going to bandage this leg but first would you like to take a bath or a shower?

Megamind looked at her terrified. _'Have a shower in here, her place?'_ The thought made him blush. He didn't know what to say so he turned his gaze away and took the same wrapped position he had on the alley.

Roxanne watched him sorrowful look on her face. She didn't know he could be so shy. Cautiously Roxanne placed her hand on his shoulder trying her best to avoid spikes of his shoulder pad. This made Megamind try to wrap even more.

"Hey" Roxanne spoke soothingly. "Did I say something wrong? I just thought the bath would do a good for you. You had a rough day and you really should try to relax. It makes you feel better, I promise."

Megamind sighed. "I.. I don't have a change or pajamas.."

"You can borrow from me." She said gently.

"I don't know Roxanne.. I.. Maybe it's better I just go." He tried to stand up but fell instantly back to ground groaning painfully.

"I go to set that bath for you. Then we bandage your ankle and that cut on your cheek." Roxanne said standing up.

Megamind placed his hand on his left cheek. He hadn't noticed before there was a cut and it felt sore. He hadn't paid attention to his appearance until now. He was sure he looked like a mess. Maybe that was why Roxanne pitied him and treated him so well. It must be pure pity.

"Roxanne you don't have to do this. I really don't deserve this when I have mistreated you. I really should go. You don't have to pity me.." He sighed melancholically.

Roxanne looked at him confused. _'What was he talking about? Did he really think she was pitying him? Why was he so harsh to himself?'_ Roxanne couldn't understand.

"Why are you saying something like this?" Roxanne asked kneeling down beside him.

"Because it's true." He told sadly and quietly.

Roxanne took his hands in hers. "Megamind look at me" She said. Slowly he turned his gaze at her. "I am not pitying you Megamind. Never have and never will. I admit I don't like those kidnappings but you've never hurt me or mistreated me. You have always took care I won't hurt myself in those encounters middle of spikes and different weapons. That's a very unselfish quality of you and I appreciate it. Now you need help and I want to help you sincerely. I wanna take a good care of you. You deserve this Megamind. Believe me."

"Roxanne.." He said softly and then he was coughing again.

"Now.." she said opening the buckle from his other boot. "You're going to bath." She smiled at him and pulled the boot off from his leg.

Then she went to the bathroom and filled up the bathtub. She took a couple of white towel from the bathroom's closet and set them on the counter. After that she found some clothes from her bedroom's dresser he could possibly wear after the bath and took them to the bathroom next to the towels.

She returned back to hallway where Megamind was still sitting on the floor. He had taken off his gloves, shoulder pad, watch and the cape.

"The bath's ready." She smiled at him. He smiled back. Then Roxanne helped him up and leaded him to the bathroom.

…

Megamind's eyes widened when he saw Roxanne's bathroom. The light wasn't so bright it could hurt your eyes and the walls weren't sterile white like he was used to in the prison. It was pleasantly dim, the floor was covered with dark grey tiles and the walls were painted cream. The cabinets were dark chestnut colored. There was a white furry bath mat of round shape in front of the sink. The room wasn't big but it looked cozy.

Roxanne leaded him to sit down on the stool which lay between the bathtub and the sink cabinet.

"So, I leave you now if you don't need any help." She said softly hands on his shoulders. "Take your time and enjoy." She whispered and turned heading to the bathroom's door.

Megamind sighed relieved. A moment he had thought Roxanne wouldn't leave him alone, that she wanted to take care he wouldn't hurt himself. Wanted to help him undress and feel disgust seeing his blue skin and regret she had took him here, in her home. That was the last think Megamind would ever want. She just wanted to help because she pity him even she said she didn't.

 _'She doesn't like you.'_ He told to himself. _'Nobody likes you. Watch yourself. You're a blue, big bald headed freak from outer space. A girl like she would never be with you.'_ He sighed again and closed his eyes.

It was true. She didn't want him, would never want. She was a girl of his dreams but he wasn't even a man. _'She deserves better.'_ His mind told to him.

Besides she's with Metro Man, his nemesis. He would never have any chance to get her. Maybe he just takes the bath and would vanish after it trying to forget her.

Then Megamind remembered something. He couldn't reach the zipper behind him. What should he do? He was panicking and looked around the room alarmed. Maybe he could escape from the window. Annoyingly there wasn't a window.

 _'Oh my god, oh my god'_ he thought. He wouldn't ask Roxanne to help, definitely not. He didn't want to scare her. He was trapped.

"Do you need help?" asked a woman's voice from the door. He hadn't noticed Roxanne was still there looking at him.

"I.. what?. No..no..no.. I just.. I..ymm.. yess..?" He stammered, the last sentence barely a whisper. _'Oh, what did I just say?'_ He thought immediately. He shouldn't have said that but it was too late, Roxanne was already standing before him and waiting what she should do.

Megamind wished the ground would swallow him up. He didn't feel he was a super genius rather a moron.

Roxanne looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Megamind couldn't watch her, he was too embarrassed.

"Do you need help with undressing?" she asked gently. Megamind felt his cheeks were burning. He couldn't answer so he nodded slightly gazing at the floor.

Roxanne felt sad. This wasn't Megamind she know. _'This man was..'_ She didn't know but the man before her seemed more genuine and sweeter than the one she was learn to know. And Roxanne had to admit she liked more this one she had seen first time tonight because this was the real Megamind. Oh, how she hoped she could make him feel alright and safe and cared because she liked him.

 _'I really like him..'_ The thought hit her in the face. _'I like him a really lot.'_

Roxanne moved her free hand to his chin and turned it lazily until his eyes were looking at hers.

"Hey" She whispered. Megamind's eyes were froze of fear and he gazed at her like deer in headlights. "Don't be scared.." She continued soothingly and gradually came closer to him until they were hugging or technically Roxanne was hugging Megamind 'cause his hands were drooping along his sides. He took a nervous inhale and his whole body tensed.

They didn't know how long they were like this. Roxanne hugging him and whispering reassuring words, stroking his head, neck and upper back at the same time. Little by little Megamind started to relax and carefully he brought his hands around her, pulling her a little closer.

As accidentally Roxanne's fingers found the hidden zipper of his suit and slowly she started to pull it downwards. Megamind tensed again.

"Shh.." She hushed in his ear. "Everything's fine. Trust me." She spoke softly petting his head with the other hand. Finally the zipper reached the bottom and the suit opened from behind. Roxanne grabbed the fabric behind and started to pull it along his arms.

Megamind looked bashfully when Roxanne took off his shirt revealing a new layer underneath it.

Roxanne looked confused but didn't say anything. Instead she flashed a smile at him. "Do you need help with those..?" She asked cautiously and pointed his trousers.

Megamind felt his cheeks were burning again. "No, no, no.." he hurried to answer. "I mean.. No thank you.. I can handle the rest by myself." He smiled shyly at her.

"Ok." She said quietly. "But if you need something just ask." She told and leave the bathroom.

Megamind looked wistfully after her. Then he get back to his business try to strip him. It took longer than usually thanks to his ankle. He almost fell couple times during the undressing and got again those irritating gusts of coughing.

Finally he was done and ready to bath. He stepped carefully into bathtub watching out for his leg and set down sitting.

The water was nicely hot and the foam formed a white membrane. He enjoyed the feeling how the water was supporting him and felt how his tensed body started to relax. Lazily he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tub's edge.

He couldn't believe that so terrible day had transformed so pleasantly. Or maybe it wasn't. Maybe he had concussion because of falling with the Hover Bike or some kind of short circuit in his brain. It was possible. He was sure he was still on the alley, the wetness around him was from the rain and the warmth was his cape wrapped around him. That made sense. Instinctively he brought his right hand on top of the left and pinched from the back of the hand. Then he opened slightly his other eye and noticed he was still in the bathroom.

 _'It's real, I am here. At Roxanne's home, in Roxanne's bathtub..'_ He realized. He wondered when Roxanne was last time bathed in this same tub, washing her hair and body, enjoying the water's warmth.. Then he felt a sting in his heart when he remembered Minion was still all alone on the outside, middle of the storm and probably very worried about him meanwhile he was floating in the bathtub of his dream girl.. He was a terrible friend. He wished he could somehow inform to him he was all right.

His thinking was interrupted when he heard a knock on the door.

Megamind froze and stared at the door. Instinctively he sank his upper body so his head was only showing. He also tried to gather the foam and hide his body as best as he could. There was another knock.

"Megamind, can I come in? I have something for you." Roxanne asked behind the door when he didn't answer.

"Yeah.. Mmm.. Ok..Sure" He finally cried for the door.

Roxanne opened it cautiously and stepped inside. She had something metallic equipment with her. Megamind stared them suspiciously. "What are those?" He asked and looked at Roxanne questioningly.

"Crutches" She told and placed them beside the tub. "I think it's easier to you walk with these." She smiled at him and swiped her brown bangs behind the ear.

"Where'd you get those?" He questioned looking alternately her and the crutches.

"Oh, I got those years ago when I broke my leg. I suddenly remembered I still have them and found them for you." She explained concentrating not to let her gaze wandering from his eyes. "Well, I go to prepare supper for us. Enjoy your bath." She said hurriedly, turned around and was gone.

Megamind gaped after her and then back to equipment she had left. _'She found those for me?'_ No one had ever been so nice to him except Minion. _'Did she..?'_ No she wouldn't..

His wondering was interrupted again, this time by his stomach. He had eaten last time in the morning and was starving. _'Didn't Roxanne say she was going to make a supper?'_ He thought. His belly growled again.

He washed quickly and stood up from the tub. He took the crutches and walked to take a towel from the counter. He dried himself and after that he explored the clothes Roxanne had brought to him.

There were two pants and three shirts. He examined pants first. They both were sweatpants, black and light grey colored. Both were similar but there was a drawstring in the grey one so he decided to put on those because he could set them. Then he proceeded to shirts. The first one was basic white t-shirt but the neckline was too small to his big head so he left it immediately. The next one was a dark blue dress shirt. The shirt would be easy to wear thanks to the buttons but it didn't seem very comfortable so he didn't pick it. The last one was a black loose t-shirt with a wide neckline. He touched its fabric and found it very pleasant. Carefully he dressed the shirt and surprised when the neckline glided over his head without sticking.

He took the crutches again and slowly directed to the door. He paused when he saw his reflection from the mirror and took a better glance.

He looked so tired and was a little paler than normally. The soot was gone thanks to the bath but there was a small cut on his left cheek. He took a closer examination and noticed it had started become inflamed. He let out a deep sigh and then his stomach was growling again.

He turned toward the door and opened it. He glanced back, smiled a little and turned off the light leaving bathroom's peaceful atmosphere behind him.

Then he headed to the kitchen before he would pass out by hunger.


	3. Chapter 3

Roxanne leaned against her kitchen counter and stared out of the window. The storm had changed worse. Both the rain and the wind had grown stronger and now it had started lightening and thundering.

She hated storms, especially the intense ones like this. She remembered when she was a kid the storms always send her running into her parents' bedroom and burrow under their sheets. It had felt the safest place then.

When she had grown up she needed to learn suffer the storms all alone, pretending she was fine but actually she always felt a little unsafety during the storms, hoping there was someone with her reassuring her.

The lightning flashed again and her thoughts turned back to this evening. _'What if I hadn't decided to straighten across that alley?'_

The idea made her heart aching. _'What if he would be still there in the middle of the storm? With his wrenched ankle and that annoying cough, the pouring rain wetting him and the cold wind freezing him. Would he have made it?_ She didn't want to know.

"Ollo.." Said a careful voice next to her interrupting her wondering. She glanced there and saw Megamind standing with the crutches beside her counter. She hadn't heard he had left the bathroom. He had dressed her grey sweatpants and the black loose t-shirt. Roxanne was astonished. She had never before seen him wearing the normal clothes not to mention seeing so much his bare blue skin. He looked so fragile and vulnerable without his usual spandex suit, shoulder pad with the high collar and his cape. He looked nice, Roxanne thought and smiled at him.

Megamind noticed how she was staring at him. He regretted immediately he didn't choose the dress shirt. _'Why I was so stupid not to pick that shirt with long sleeves? She's staring at my blue skin and probably feeling disgusted. Why I had to think my own comfort before her? I'm such a fool..'_

"Hey" She answered and leaped to stand in front of him. "Did you have a nice bath?" Roxanne asked petting his right arm lightly.

Megamind startled a little feeling her touch. _'She is.. She's touching my bare skin..'_

"Yes.. Thank you for asking.. You were right it.. It felt good.. really good.. I.. I feel better now.. Much better" He said and felt how his cheeks were blushing again, bashfully he turned his gaze on the floor.

Roxanne felt her heart was melting. _'How can he be so sweet and adorable?'_

"I could bandage you now." She said still smiling at him. "You can go sit on the couch, I'll be right back, go to get my first aid kit." She left him and disappeared in the bathroom.

Megamind turned around with the crutches heading to her living room and was amazed again. There was her sofa-bed open and she had made a bed for him. The bottom sheet was black and the blanket and the two pillows were covered with dark blue cotton sheets.

Megamind gaped the sight before him. _'She made a bed for me?'_

Roxanne had returned with the first aid kit and was standing next to him.

"Oh, I made a bed for you meantime you were in the bath. I didn't know do you prefer more one or two pillow so I picked two for you just in case." She told softly when she saw his astonished face.

"Roxanne you shouldn't have, this is too much. I don't want to bother you. Really, I could have slept on the couch.. This is too much." He said still staring at the bed, shaking his head.

Roxanne returned her hand petting his arm again. "Megamind" she said gently. "You haven't bothered me. You are my guest and I want you will enjoy. Like I said before it's been a rough day for you and I want you feel safe and comfortable. Now, shall we?" She showed the first aid kit for him and gestured him to sit down.

Carefully he placed himself on the edge of the bed. Roxanne kneeled down and examined his ankle, it was still very swollen. Then she opened the kit and took a gauze roll from it. Smoothly she started to envelop his leg with the gauze, making it tight and steady around his ankle. The pressure was suitable and Megamind felt how the worse pain started to vanish.

He watched how she was working, her back towards him. _'She's not flinching my skin color or touching me.. Her touch is so gentle, not like the doctors' of the prison. That's better.. I like the way how she touch me..'_ He thought quietly.

Roxanne finished her work and turned to watch him. He smiled at her sweetly.

"Is it okay? I hope it's not too tight, I want your blood circulation will work right." She said sounding a little worried.

"Oh no, it's fine." He hurried to say. He didn't want she would worry about him. "It's perfect. Thank you." He flashed a sweet little smile.

The gesture made Roxanne's heart flutter. _'How can he be so sincerely sweet and attractive? I've never met a man like this before. He's so unique in every possible way.'_

Roxanne stood up from the floor and sit next to him the first aid kit on her lap. She took a piece of cotton wool and added some disinfectant on.

Megamind watched her actions attentively.

"This can burn a little" she said apologizingly and pressed the cotton softly against the cut on his cheek.

He grimaced and closed his eyes. Roxanne wiped gently the cut, bringing her left hand onto his other cheek.

He snapped his eyes wide open when he felt her touch. "Everything's fine" she reassured him. She stopped cleaning and examined his cut. It had inflamed a little bit but Roxanne decided not to use bandage. The air would do well for it.

"I think we're done" she told him, caressing his cheek gently. _'His eyes are so beautiful'_

Megamind retreated from her touch and was coughing again. Roxanne patted his back gently.

"Are you hungry? The supper is soon ready. Would you like some tea?" _'I think he needs some cough medicine too'_

"Yeah, yes please. The tea is fine. Thank you Roxanne." _'This woman is too good for me..'_

"Wait here, be right back." She retired to the kitchen.

Roxanne wasn't a very good cook. She usually ate at restaurants or ordered to home but tonight she wanted to prepare something herself. She had toasts and some single products in her refrigerator so she had decided to make a hot sandwiches meantime he was in the bath.

She hurried to turn off the stove and get off the sandwiches before they would burn.

Unfortunately it had took a little longer with bandaging him than she had thought and the sandwiches were burned from the edges.

She let out a deep sigh and turned the kettle on. _'I can't serve these for him.. I should have order something..'_ She tried desperately cut the burned parts away but sandwiches' shade was still very dark brown.

She took a cough syrup from the cupboard and poured it on a medicine cup. She took a tray and placed a medicine, two mugs and two spoons, selection of different teas and the kettle on it. She checked her fridge again but no, there wasn't anything to serve. She gathered the sandwiches on the plate, trying to hide the badly burned ones under the others. Then she placed the plate on the tray and headed back to living room.

Megamind had turned on the television and was watching the news. Roxanne placed the tray on the coffee table and poured a water in both mugs.

"Smells good" He said and reached out toward the table.

"I'm sorry, they burned a little, you don't have to eat them. I.. I can order something for us." She stammered. _'I'm so embarrassed..'_

Megamind took one sandwich and examined it. "You think that's burned? Oh, you should have seen when I tried to toast bread, the whole kitchen was on fire. Minion haven't let me approach the kitchen after that.. I wonder the whole Lair didn't burn down.." He shut his mouth up immediately he realized what he had just said. His briefly good mood had gone with the sentence. He turned his gaze on the floor letting out a deep sigh. _'I'm so pathetic.. I can't understand why she is treating me so well.. Maybe I should have burn with the Lair..'_

Roxanne sat back beside him and wrapped her arms around him so his back was against her front, laying her head on his shoulder. Megamind tensed again.

"I'm sorry" she said rocking him gently. "Everything will work out, I'm sure about it. Trust me."

"I should have been there.. I should have burn with my Lair.." He said blankly.

Roxanne was shocked. _'How can he say something like this? How can he even think about it?'_

Roxanne tightened her grip around him dragging him closer to her. "Don't even think about it" She whispered into his ear. "Don't.. you.. ever.. say.. that.. again, please?"

' _Why is she caring? I am her kidnapper, she shouldn't act like this..'_

"But Roxanne.."

"Shhh.." She hushed. "You are a wonderful person Megamind.. Don't you ever think you are worthless.. You're a unique individual, now and forever, remember it."

He couldn't help it but he felt how his eyes filled with tears. _'No one has ever said something so beautiful about me before.. No one has ever said I'm unique..'_

Roxanne heard how he sniffed. _'Is he.. is he crying?'_ Roxanne's heart was skipping a beat again. _'He think he's a super villain and here he is, in my arms crying.. I'm starting to like him more and more.. He's so cute!'_

Roxanne hugged him behind one last time. "You should eat, it's been a long day. Which taste of tea do you like? I have several flavors."

He remembered he was still holding the sandwich in his hand. Absent-mindedly he took a bite of it and surprised when the flavor burst into his mouth. It was so good, the taste was marvelous, it didn't matter the bread had burned a little. The best thing was Roxanne had made them.

"These tastes fantastic" he told eating bread with gusto.

Roxanne looked at him puzzled. _'Is he serious? Does he really like them? Maybe he's just overly courteous..'_

"Megamind, you really don't have to eat them.. You don't have to be courteous.." She said taking a sip of lemon tea.

' _What? She's thinking I'm courteous?'_ Now it was Megamind's turn to be puzzled.

"No Roxanne, I really like these, they tastes good. Trust me." He smiled sincerely at her.

' _He's amazing'_

"But they're burned.."

"Roxanne please. You didn't see how my bread looked like when _I burned it_. Believe me, these haven't burned." He finished his first sandwich and bent to examine the tea selection. He chose a strawberry flavor and immersed the tea bag into mug.

"Mmm.. Do you have a sugar? I usually add some into my tea.." He asked shyly.

"Sure, just a second." She went to fetch the sugar dish. She placed the dish on the table and sit beside him. Flabbergasted she watched how Megamind add one spoonful sugar, then the other, third, fourth.. After adding ten spoonful of the sugar in to his mug he stirred the liquid and took a sip.

' _He really likes sugar.. I didn't know he's such a sweet tooth..'_ Roxanne thought looking over at him. It was the first time she had a chance to consider his features more closely. His cranium had a perfect round shape and she found his pointed ears very intriguing. He had a beautiful high cheekbones and his nose tip was cutely rounded. His eyes were big and lovely with the perfect emerald shade. His chin was long and strong. His dark goatee and brow perfectly trimmed.

' _I like his features.. He looks good.. He looks so good..'_ Roxanne's eyes drifted to his lips. They had a perfect plump shape and their skin looked so soft. _'How would it feel like to..'_

Just then he grimaced and Roxanne turned her head reluctantly towards the screen. The reporter was telling about a big fire on the industrial area and showing some footage. One hall had burned perfectly down, only the pillars were left.

"Was that..?" She asked tentatively.

"Yeah.. It _was.._ " He whispered back eyes glued to the screen. "Everything's gone.." He slightly shook his head.

Roxanne took his hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

Soon the news were showing what the storm had caused around the city. There was fallen trees and power cuts all around the town. Even the government advised people to stay indoors.

"Do you think is Minion OK?" Megamind asked quietly, staring at the screen and furrowing his brow.

Roxanne placed her palm on his shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine. Minion is a smart fish. Probably he's sheltering from the storm." Megamind wasn't convinced. "What if.. What if he's looking for me and will hurt himself. I.. I won't never forgive myself if something happens to him.." He thrust his head into his hands.

Roxanne brought her hand petting his back. "Minion knows you would also shelter from the rain. He knows you're a genius. I'm sure he's safe." She spoke soothingly.

"I just wish I could somehow tell to him I'm fine."

' _He's so loyal and caring. He has many good qualities. He's so adorable.'_

"Everything will work out, we will find out how to catch him." She keep on stroking his back. "It's late. Maybe you should go to bed, everything will seem better in the morning. _"_

"Maybe you're right." He said turning his gaze back to her. He looked so vulnerable.

"This is for you." Roxanne handed the medicine cup for him.

"What's this?" He asked and took the cup looking at the stuff inside it suspiciously.

"It's a cough medicine. Drink it, it will make you feel better." She patted his cheek.

He drank it in one gulp and grinned. "Oh god, that tastes awful!" He stuck out his tongue.

Roxanne chuckled a little. "Well, I guess the medicines aren't meant to taste good."

He took a couple sandwiches from the plate. "Now I have to try cover this awful taste in my mouth with your delicious toasts." And he took a bite "Mmmm… So good"

Roxanne felt her cheeks were blushing a little bit. _'He's so.. I don't know.. He's perfect.. Just the way he is. I like him so much.'_

"You got something there.." Roxanne said gently when he had finished the toasts and took her hand on the corner of his mouth wiping crumbs away with her thumb.

She stared at him in the eyes and he stared back. He had tensed again feeling her touching his face and looking at him so intensively way. Carefully Roxanne brought her face closer to his, tilting her head and closing her eyes. His lips were couple inch away.

"I.. I should use the bathroom.." He retreated from her touch turning his gaze away from her.

Roxanne felt ashamed and embarrassed her cheeks glowing red. _'Did I just..? Oh god, what was I thinking?'_

"Yeah, sure.. There's.. There's an extra toothbrush you can use.. It's on the counter of the sink cabinet.. " She stammered out. She couldn't watch him so she waited he had disappeared with the crutches in the bathroom until she cleaned the tray and dishes back to the kitchen.

She hit her fist against the cupboard.

' _How can I be so stupid? He's so shy to touch and what do I do? Go and try to kiss him? He must be totally scared. I have ruined everything..'_

…

In the bathroom Megamind was washing his face with cold water trying to reassure himself.

' _Did she just.. did she try to kiss me? Am I really so pathetic she's ready to lower herself to kiss me? Ooh.. I shouldn't have come here. Maybe I should leave during the night when she's asleep. That would be good for both of us.'_

He brushed his teeth and used the toilet. Then he cautiously opened the door and returned living room. He sat on the edge of his bed and set the crutches on the floor beside the bed.

"Going to sleep?" asked a small voice from the kitchen's direction. Roxanne stand there looking bashful.

"Yes" he answered.

' _This is so awkward!'_ They both were thinking,

"Yeah.. I.. I'm going to shower.. Well.. Good night." She hurried to the bathroom.

"Good night" Megamind whispered even though he knew she wouldn't hear him.

He turned the lights off and burrowed under the blanket. The blanket, pillows and mattress were nicely soft and the sheets smelled good. It felt good lie on the warm and soft bed when the wind was blowing outside and the raindrops was hitting the window. It was still thundering and lightning. It felt good to be here but he know he couldn't stay especially when things had got so awkward. He decided to wait until Roxanne would fall asleep, then he would leave. He listened sounds of the storm and water running in the shower. He relished the feeling of the warm and safe bed and felt how he started to drift off to sleep. He tried to struggle against the sleep but finally he gave up and drifted into a deep restful sleep.

…

Roxanne had showered and also brushed her teeth. She sneaked to her bedroom and dressed a pink nightgown. Then she returned to turn off the bathroom light.

It was still storming and the lightning lighted her apartment occasionally. _'I really hate these storms..'_ She thought quietly wrapping her arms around her.

She glanced a sleeping figure on her sofa-bed and slowly sneaked towards it. She kneeled beside the bed and looked at sleeping Megamind. It was dark but her eyes were accustomed and she could see he was sleeping peacefully. _'Why I had to ruin this evening..? Made him feel insecure..'_ She thought sadly.

Carefully she brought her hand stroking his cheek. "Good night Megamind." She whispered and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. The lightning flashed again when she retreated and she saw he was staring at her eyes wide and shocked. Roxanne startled a little.

"Wha.. what are you doing?" He asked whispering, sounding frightened.

"I..I just.. I.. I wanted to give you a good night kiss.." She whispered and tried to smile at him.

"A good night.. kiss?" He asked puzzled.

"Yeah.. You.. you don't know what's a good night kiss?" She was confused.

Megamind shook his head slightly and looked sad.

Roxanne felt her heart was breaking down. _'He doesn't know what's a good night kiss.. Haven't he ever got a one.. I have to fix this..'_

She brought her palm back to his cheek. "You know, a good night kiss is a way to tell good night to someone you like.. really much.."

"But Roxanne, you don't.."

She placed her index finger before his lips silencing him.

"You can plant it on here" she kissed his forehead again. "Or here" she kissed his right cheek. "Here" she kissed the tip of his nose. "Or.. here" she whispered and pushed her lips gently against his. _'Now or never, maybe I misunderstood something with the first try..'_

Megamind froze totally when her lips touched his. _'Oh my god, what is she doing? Why is she doing this? She doesn't like me.. She can't like me.. But it looks she's doing this willingly..'_

He didn't know what to do… Then his mind started to talk to him _'Hey, this is the girl of your dreams kissing you, this might be the first and the last time when she's doing it.. go for it genius..'_

Roxanne was still holding her lips against him but it seemed he wasn't answering. _'Oh no, I shouldn't have.. He doesn't want this.. Why I imagined I was wrong with the first try..I need to stop'_ Just then she felt how he pushed his lips cautiously against hers.

Roxanne's heart made a flip. He was kissing back, soft and hesitantly. She kissed him back with more pressure and this time his response was more confident.

Just then the thunder clapped very loudly which made Roxanne startle and leave his lips.

"Megamind?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes?" he asked whispering

"I.. I really don't like storms.. They always make me feel.. unsafe.. Could I.. Could I sleep with you?" She questioned shyly.

Megamind didn't answer, instead he lifted his blanket's corner which Roxanne interpreted was _'yes'._

She burrowed under the warm blanket pressing her body against his and wrapped her arms around him.

Megamind felt his whole body tensed. _'This is too good to be true..This must be a dream..'_

And then she was kissing him again, sweet and slowly pressing him closer to her. _'Yeah.. Definitely a dream..'_

Roxanne enjoyed how his skin smelled, fresh and fascinating with a hint of musk. His lips were so soft and perfectly shaped just like made for kissing. Roxanne captured his bottom lip between her lips and sucked a little. He let out a little groan. _'He likes this'_ Roxanne thought happily smiling against his lips.

She wanted to deepen the kiss and tried to dart her tongue inside his mouth coaxing him to try out some French kissing but just then he reluctantly pushed her away.

"Roxanne.. Please..stop.. We can't.. This.. This is wrong.. You are..you're Metro Man's girlfriend.. We can't do this.. This is wrong.. You're together.. although he's my enemy.. we can't.. You should go to your own bed.. He.. he will kill me if he finds out.."

Roxanne was astonished. _'Really, this man proclaims he is a super villain and here he is moralizing me, telling what is right and what is wrong in relationship. He's amazing.'_

"Megamind" she sighed. "I'm not together with Metro Man. Never have, never will. "

Megamind gaped at her in amazement. "Wha.. What do you mean you're not together?"

"We're not dating. He is.. he's not my type.." She petted his chest.

"What do you mean he's not your type?" Megamind snapped. "Every woman in the city would kill to be with him.. He's so.." Roxanne placed her index finger before his lips again.

"I'm not like the other women.. Besides I appreciate more intelligence than muscles." She spoke gently and caressed his large cranium.

"Roxanne.." he whispered.

"We haven't done anything wrong Megamind. If you want so, I can go to my own bed but if you don't mind I would gladly sleep with you. It's up to you Megamind. You make the decision."

He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her closer to him, kissing her lips gently and whispered into her ear "Please, stay."

Roxanne placed her arms around him and they shared sweet, small, little kisses.

' _He's such a good kisser.. I like the way how he holds me.. He's so gentle and respectful.. He's not letting his hands wandering along my body like the other men I have shared the same bed.. He's different.. He's better..'_

Their lips separated and Roxanne pressed her head against his chest so her crown was touching his chin.

They lied like this listening the storm raging outside. _'What if hadn't_ _decided to straighten across that alley?'_ She was thinking again and nestled against him harder. The thought made her eyes fill with tears that she couldn't hold.

"Is.. is everything alright?" He asked cautiously when he heard she was sniffing.

' _Did I something wrong..? Is she regretting we kissed..?'_

"I.. I just.. What if I hadn't straightened across that alley? What if you would still be there?" She pressed her face against his neck and sobbed.

Megamind hugged her and stroked her head soothingly. "Everything's fine Roxanne, I'm here with you. You don't have to think about it." He spoke reassuringly.

"But what if.."

"Shh.." He hushed into her ear. "I'm here." He nuzzled her hair gently. "I'm here."

Roxanne relished his caressing touches and calming words. His warm body felt so good against her.

Megamind, her kidnapper, had kidnapped her heart during one night revealing the real him. He had all the qualities Roxanne appreciates. He was sweet, polite, smart, funny, respectful and loyal. She felt safe in his arms. She felt good with him. Could they.. Could they start dating?

The thought made Roxanne got butterflies in her stomach. She imagined them going out for a dinner for the very first time, drinking wine in the candlelight and looking each other tenderly. She imagined them walking in the park and lying on the grass and observing the sky. She imagined them watching movies together, arms wrapped around each other. She imagined them making love for the very first time, sweet and slowly, enjoying each other the most intimate way.

Roxanne listened Megamind's breathing, it had deepened. She glanced at him and saw he had fallen asleep again. She smiled and closed her eyes, listening his soothing heartbeat.

Soon Roxanne drifted of the sleep, his arms around her making her feel nice and safe, protecting her from the raging storm rampaging outside.

It was the best place in the world to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey all my dear readers and followers. I know it's gone an eternity since I update this story last time and I'm really sorry about that. To be honest I didn't had motivation to write this 'cause I wasn't sure how to continue the story. I already started write this chapter at July but I still wasn't sure what would happen next. I had several alternatives how to proceed with this lovely couple but I figured only 2-3 weeks ago the plot which made me satisfied so I could finish this chapter. I hope you like how it's going. Love you all. Please let me know what you're thinking. Thank you.**_

* * *

Megamind awoke when something moved beside him. He kept his eyes closed and let his body woke up first, stretching a little bit and feeling how his right ankle was aching strangely.

He had such an odd dream. In the dream the Lair had caught fire, he and Minion had got away and drifted apart from each other in the middle of the storm. He had fell on the alley with his Hover Bike and wrenched his ankle. Then Roxanne had found him and took him at her place. She was taking a good care of him. She had let him bath in her tub and dress her clothes. She had even found a crutches for him so it was easier to walk. She had bandaged his ankle and made a bed for him. Then she served a delicious supper and assured everything would work out, that he should trust her. Then there was awkward scene between them when she tried to kiss him and he got scared and planned to leave during the night when she was asleep. But instead he had fallen asleep and woke up when felt her kiss on his forehead. He was looking at her questioningly and asked what she was doing and she told she wanted to give a good night kiss to him. To him. Then she had planted soft kisses all over his face until she finally pressed her soft lips against his and kissed him sweet and tenderly. Then she told she was fearing storms and wanted to sleep with him. She told she and Metro Man wasn't a couple, never have, never will. She had pressed her body against his and wrapped her arms around him, thinking about _What if she hadn't straightened across that alley?_ Sobbing against his neck. He had wrapped his arms around her and soothed her, told everything was fine, he was there with her. Then they had shared soft, little sweet kisses before both drifted off to sleep.

It was such an odd but nice dream. He let out a deep sigh keeping his eyes still closed. But it was just a dream. There wasn't any chance in the world he was allowed to kiss Roxanne Ritchi not to mention sleeping with her. She would never want a man like him.

He isn't even a man, he is an alien with blue skin and big head. No one would want him.

Something moved again beside him and he opened his eyes. Maybe one of the Brainbots was lost underneath his blanket. The shock swept over him immediately when he realized he wasn't at home, in his own bed and it wasn't Brainbot moving next to him.

There was Roxanne sleeping happily beside him, her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

Megamind gulped audible. _'The dream.. It was true..'_

He looked around himself hastily. What should he do? It wasn't storming anymore, no, instead there was sunshine glimmering through the blind. ' _It's obvious she's not scared anymore._ _What will she do when she wake up and find out we were sleeping together? Ohh, she will feel such disgust she's never before. I shouldn't have come here.. What do I do? If I'm lucky she won't throw me over the railing of the balcony..'_

She moved again beside him.

' _Oh no, she's waking up..'_ Megamind thought quietly feeling how the panic was building inside him.

Wearily Roxanne opened her eyes making a note her arms were wrapped around someone and dreamily she turned her gaze to look at her sleeping partner.

Megamind gulped and prepared to hear a scream. His body tensed and he was sure he would find himself soon from the floor. He was looking at the woman in front of him, his eyes wide open and filled with panic. It felt like time had stopped.

"Good morning" Roxanne whispered gently instead of screaming and moved so she was able to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. "Did you sleep tight?" she asked her voice full of affection, her index finger stroking softly his chest.

Megamind looked at her like she had lost her mind. Why wasn't she screaming? Why was she acting like.. Like they're a couple? _'Does she wants..? Oh dear..'_

"Good morning" he said quietly his voice full of unbelief. He just couldn't believe it. It didn't make any sense she was acting like this. He just didn't get it. "I slept well.. Very well.." He stammered and blushed, his cheeks turning lavender. Feeling her body so close to his felt both good but strange at the same time. He wasn't used to straight contact with people not to mention with a person he has a crush on. It wasn't a secret he wasn't very good with social situations because he had spent almost his whole life with Minion. He had never been popular because of his appearance and he had accepted years ago he would be the rest of his life all alone. People had made it clear they hate him and he wasn't worth of anything. That's why it was so hard to trust anyone and during one day Roxanne had tried to convince he could trust her.

' _You are a wonderful person Megamind.. Don't you ever think you are worthless.. You're a unique individual, now and forever, remember it.'_ She had said. She had treated him so well, took care of him. She had cried for him, told she was worry about him. He just didn't understand why.

"It seems the storm has gone.." She chuckled nervously and looked at him deep in the eyes, her finger still petting his chest.

"Yeah.. It is.." he said awkwardly and turned his gaze away from her. He didn't know what else to say. The whole situation had once again turned so embarrassing just like yesterday when she tried to kiss him for the first time. And once again there was an awkward silence between them.

"I.. I can't remember when was the last time I slept so tight before.." Roxanne finally said softly. "I really enjoyed to sleep with you." She whispered and embraced him tenderly, her cheeks coloring with faint shade of red.

"Oh.." Megamind said surprisingly and turned his gaze back to her. He was sure he heard it wrong. _'She enjoyed to sleep with me?'_

"I liked to sleep with you too.." He whispered softly and wrapped his arms clumsily around her.

Roxanne kissed him sweetly on the lips, her arms still around him and Megamind felt he was melting in the kiss. It was feeling more realistic than last night maybe because he wasn't deadly exhausted anymore and it was more than sure this wasn't a dream. Her lips were so soft and warm, pressed against his lips with such an affection he had never experienced before. Secretly he hoped she would never stop the kiss. It was like heaven to him.

"How's your ankle?" she asked gently when they separated from the kiss and placed her hand to stroke his cheek, her thumb brushing lightly now faint cut on his cheek. It seemed it was healing pretty fast.

"Still sore.." He grimaced while moving his ankle underneath the blanket.

"Take it easy" She spoke softly. "You can stay here as long as you want to."

"I don't want to bother you." He shook his head slightly. "This is already too much. You.. You're just too kind to me.."

Roxanne looked at him with sadness in her eyes. Why was he so stubborn he couldn't believe he wasn't bothering her and she wasn't pitying him? How could she convince him she was doing this willingly? To be honest she didn't want he would leave. She want to learn to know this man. She want to learn to know the real Megamind. She was totally fell in love with him during one night and she was afraid she would lose him as soon as she had got him.

"Megamind please." She sighed. "I already told you you're not bothering me. Vice versa I really like your company." She smiled sweetly at him her eyes full of sincerity.

"You do?" Megamind gaped at her flabbergasted.

Roxanne nodded and then she kissed him again.

"Roxanne.." He whispered when they separated and looked at her tenderly in the eyes.

Roxanne smiled at him. "I should get ready for work.." She regretted and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Do you really have to?" Megamind asked quietly, almost sadly. He didn't want she would go. There was so many things they should talk about.

"Yes. I'm sorry." She kissed him one last time before letting out a deep sigh and climbed from the bed stretching sweetly.

"Do you want coffee?" Roxanne asked while heading to the kitchen.

"I thought you would never ask." Megamind said happily and rose sit on the edge of the bed. He grabbed the crutches from the floor and stood up carefully.

The right ankle wasn't as bad like yesterday but it was still pretty sore and swollen. Slowly he started to take steps towards the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table.

Roxanne set two coffee cups, milk and sugar dish on the table.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything to serve for breakfast." She regretted while switching the coffee maker on and leaning against the counter, looking at Megamind sheepishly.

"That's OK. I'll be fine." Megamind said softly looking around the kitchen.

He had kidnapped her several times from this said kitchen but now was the first time he paid attention how little and cosy it really was. The cabinets were located reasonably so they didn't took lot of space but there was also enough room for all the dishes, glasses, utensils, groceries and etc. The cabinets were dark brown and there was a white carpet on the wooden laminate floor lying between the cabinets.

A little smile tugged his lips upward. He felt how an odd warmth started to build inside him when he looked at the clean kitchen and Roxanne leaning against the kitchen counter, waiting for the coffee would be ready, only her pink nightgown on and hair messy after the night. He felt like he could used to this sight in front of him. He felt like he could spend all the lazy mornings with her in this kitchen, drink coffee with her and discuss about what were their plans for today.

Then he felt a sting in his heart when he remembered Minion and how they usually started the day like this practically every day at the Lair. Though Lair's kitchen was also clean and compact it was kind of sterile and there wasn't radiating the same warmth and coziness like in Roxanne's kitchen. His smile dropped when he remembered how the Lair and its kitchen were destroyed during last night and he and Minion would never start their day at this place any ever again.

His thoughts were interrupted when Roxanne reached the table and poured coffee in the cups.

"I'm obviously the worst host ever" She shook her head sadly and took a seat opposite him, wrapping her hands around the cup.

"No you're not." Megamind said emphatically and reach to take her hand in his, squeezing it soothingly. "I think you're the best host ever.." He smiled sweetly at her and looked at her deeply in the eyes. "Trust me."

Roxanne blinked while he looked at him. "How could I be?" She asked sadly, turning her gaze away from him. "I burned the supper and burrowed underneath your blanket in the middle of the night because I'm afraid of storms. I don't even have a breakfast for you, only coffee and now I have to go and leave you all alone for the whole day and if I'm lucky you're not starved when I get back at home." She blurted out and felt how her eyes filled with tears.

It was obvious she hadn't impressed him. She had been too pushy and selfish, she had scared him and she was sure he wouldn't be here anymore when she get back. She wasn't sure would he kidnap her anymore because of her behavior. What if this was the last time she would see him? Sitting at the table, drinking coffee her clothes on him. She was so pathetic.

"Hey" Megamind spoke softly and squeezed her hand again gently. "You didn't know I'll be here this morning. You shouldn't feel sorry because you have to go to work. Besides as long as there's water I won't starve. People can survive days without food so don't worry, I'll be alive when you get back." He smiled at her reassuringly. "I also try to fix my watch and contact Minion so I would be very boring company. Furthermore, I think you're the best host ever.." He said sweetly and blushed visibly, looking at her shyly.

Roxanne's heart skipped a beat. He was so adorable. She just wanted to leap to him and wrap her arms around him and bury her face in his neck. But instead she sighed sadly. "I guess I'm the only host you've ever have.." She muttered sadly and withdrew her hand from his, taking a sip of her coffee, avoiding his gaze.

"Quality replaces quantity." He smirked knowingly, leaving his gaze drop from Roxanne and started to add sugar in his coffee.

Roxanne felt how her cheeks turned red. This man was one of a kind and it was all the time harder to let go of him. He was like a precious treasure, like a unique snowflake or an endangered flower. He was perfect and Roxanne become more and more aware she wanted him to be hers. She felt like she was a collector and he was an object she was hunting all these years.

"Talking about fixing do you have some tools?" He asked timidly, startling Roxanne from her thoughts.

"Tools.. Yeah.. Actually yes, I have." She stammered, her cheeks turning even redder and took a sip of her coffee.

"Great!" he exclaimed cheerfully and took a sip of his own coffee, letting out a pleasant sigh. "I think that's the best coffee I've ever drink." He smiled dreamily and finished his drink, never noticing shy but delighted smile on Roxanne's lips and blush on her cheeks while his lovely words and adorable acts warmed her heart thoroughly. _'Yep.. It was definitely the feeling of fall in love.'_

…

"I think it's somewhere here." Roxanne muttered while she was bending beside her bed and peeking underneath it.

Megamind was standing at her bedroom's door, watching attentively how Roxanne was looking for something intently. He didn't know was it appropriate to enter her bedroom without permission so he thought it was best to wait at the doorway. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable or embarrassed by entering the most intimate room of her house especially when he wasn't sure what she was thinking about him and what was the meaning of all those little kisses and gently touches she had given to him during past hours. ' _What if it was just some kind of human thing? What if it didn't mean anything for her?'_ His heart twisted painfully in his chest when he thought it all was meaningless. ' _Maybe it was just pity even though she declared it wasn't..'_ He thought while watching Roxanne, his gaze wandering on her while she was bending over to find something and then he saw a glimpse of her bosom from nightgown's neckline and felt how his cheeks flushed purple and he turned his gaze hastily away. _'Pathetic pervert!'_ His mind was screaming to him and it was near he didn't start to hit his head on a wall.

"Found it!" Roxanne exclaimed happily interrupting his thoughts. She stood up and walked to him carrying a little red box in her hand.

"There you go." She smiled at him and handed a box towards Megamind.

"You keep tools underneath your bed?" Megamind asked questioningly, raising his other brow and stared at Roxanne puzzled while taking the tool box from her.

"Well, you can never know if someone tries to kidnap you during the night and you need something to defend yourself." She smirked knowingly and placed other hand on her hip.

Megamind stared at her awhile until he let out a little chuckle. "Oh, I'm sure you could defeat any fool with a hammer but I guess you can't beat the master of kidnapping."

"I guess I can if I hit hard enough." Roxanne purred and stared at him intensively.

"Well, maybe he's so smooth and fast he can dodge all your hits and catch you by using his intelligence" Megamind smirked and stepped closer her.

"Maybe I can be more clever and fox him so I'm able to beat him." Roxanne smiled slyly and leaned forward so she could feel Megamind's warm breath on her face.

"And how would you do that?" Megamind asked with low purring voice and looked at Roxanne his eyes half lidded and a smile tugging the other side of his lips upward.

"Like this…" Roxanne whispered teasingly and pressed her lips against his, sharing a deep and passionate kiss with him. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss even more, pressing her body against his so she could feel his warm body and enjoy how it felt against hers.

Megamind's eyes went wide open when he realized she was kissing him once again and this time with such passion she hadn't before. He wasn't sure where to put his hands when the other was still holding the tool box. After little fumbling he wrapped his free hand around Roxanne's waist and pulled her gently closer, closing his eyes and focusing on enjoy the hot kiss they were sharing.

He had never felt anything like it before. Her lips were so soft and her body felt so warm and nice against his slim body. He liked how she was holding him, her hands wrapped around him, the other caressing his cranium and the other his back. He sighed happily against her lips thinking it was the best feeling he had ever felt. When he thought it couldn't get better she darted her tongue gently through his lips to his mouth, massaging it teasingly against his tongue, challenging him to play with her. Megamind moaned loudly into her mouth and tightened his grip around her, licking the tip of her tongue shyly with his. Roxanne purred happily against his lips and it made Megamind feel like his heart was bursting with joy.

He hadn't thought before how good it would feel like to touch or kiss someone. He liked the feeling of like there was butterflies in his stomach. He liked the tingly feeling the kiss was causing. He liked the feeling Roxanne's touch was causing. It all felt so amazing. He had never before felt so.. _loved._ The warm wave swept over him when he thought about it. _Love._ Was this how it would feel like? Love?

He didn't know 'cause to be honest he had never experienced love. And to be honest he had believed he would never experience love because of his appearance and career choice. All the feelings he had received during his whole life were purely hate, disgust, fear, contempt, discrimination and humiliation. Where ever he went he always heard how ugly and gross he was, how he was abnormal. People always reminded he was a freak, outcast, screw-up, bad boy, monster..

During those years he started to believe all those words he had heard. He started to believe he was a monster and freak. He started to hate his appearance so he designed a costume which would cover as much as possible his blue skin and slim body from others eyes. He added some spikes and high collar so he would look more defiant, his intent to make people fear him so they would leave him alone. But the mental wounds had already born. He avoided to look at himself from the mirror if it wasn't necessary. He washed up as soon as possible his gaze turned away from his body because he hate how he was looking. He favored dim lights, shadows and darkness because they made him feel safe. He had started proclaim he was devilishly handsome to prove people he liked how he was looking but as a matter of fact he also hate his appearance and felt uncertain all the time.

But now when he was in Roxanne's arms and she was kissing him passionately he felt how a twinkle of hope awake inside him, promising there was a chance for him to feel loved and precious too.

He enjoyed how Roxanne's hands felt on his skin when she caressed him while they were kissing. Her skin was soft and warm against him and he could feel how the tenderness was radiating through his skin because of her simple and gentle touch, making him feel more confident and happier than he had ever been. If that was how the love would feel like he was sure he would become addicted.

Roxanne moaned softly before she pulled away from the kiss reluctantly. She looked at him sheepishly with blushed cheeks and brought her hand to stroke his cheek gently.

"I.. I should get ready for work.." She said regretfully and there was a hint of sorrow in her eyes while she stared at the vivid green and dreamy orbs in front of her.

"I know…" Megamind whispered, trying to hide the sound of disappointment in his voice. He was staring at Roxanne's beautiful blue eyes tenderly, his arm still wrapped firmly around her waist and hoping he could hold her a little longer against his body and feel her marvelous warmth.

Awkwardly they separated, staring at each other silently a moment, both hoping they could continue the wonderful and sweet kiss and talk about the feelings they were experiencing and could there possibly be a relationship between them filled with love and trust.

Roxanne flashed a gently smile at him before she turned quietly around and entered her bedroom, leaving Megamind stand at the doorway, staring after her before he also turned around and headed back to the living room, carrying the tool box with him, hopeful smile on his lips.

He had decided to try walk without the crutches so he could examine how bad the pain would be. It was obvious the ankle was still very sore but not so bad like yesterday and right now he felt totally satisfied he hadn't taken those with him because if he had he wouldn't be able to carry the tool box not to mention hold Roxanne gently against him while they were kissing hungrily and totally lost in the feeling the kiss was making.

He let out a happy sigh while he reached the open sofa-bed and sat on the edge of it, placing the tool box on the coffee table and opened it excited. Maybe he could finally catch up his best friend and find out he was OK.

Roxanne didn't have as much tools as he did but there was all the basic items like a hammer and different sizes of screwdrivers and wrenches. He picked a one little screwdriver and took his watch in his hand examining it closer.

The screen was cracked and pointers were stopped. The button of disguise generator was stuck and the strap was torn. He turned the watch and started to twist one screw open feeling a little anxious he couldn't fix the watch with these tools but also worry because of Minion. What if something had happened? What if Minion was in trouble and needed him? Where would he go if Minion wasn't there to take care of him? How would he survive? He couldn't stay at Roxanne's forever. What would he do without Minion?

His thinking was interrupted when he heard steps of high heels approaching and when he turned his gaze up he find out Roxanne was standing there middle of the living room, beaming gently at him and seeing her made Megamind gulp and stare at her with awe.

She was wearing a blue cotton dress and black blazer. Black leather boots were licking her perfectly shaped calves while she stand there and seeing Megamind's adoring expression made her smile grow even bigger. He was so adorable.

Megamind stood up wearily, his gaze glued firmly towards Roxanne. She was so beautiful and sexy while standing there and looking at him with the gaze full of affection and care. He was feeling dizzy while watching her, she was utterly stunning.

It was like Roxanne could read his mind 'cause she walked to him and placed her palm softly against his cheek caressing it gently.

"Is it okay if I go?" She asked sweetly, sounding little worried. To be honest she really didn't have any motivation go to work when she knew Megamind would be here all alone the whole day. What if something would happen to him and she wasn't there helping. What if he would stumble with his crutches and hit his head? What if he would pass out by hunger? What if he wouldn't be here when she get back? The thought made her heart ache when she looked at his beautiful and expressive eyes which were telling her she could go and he would be fine.

"You should go. I don't want you'll be late because of me." He said quietly, sounding almost sadly and it made Roxanne's heart twist painfully in her chest.

"I can stay if you want." She whispered seriously. "I still can call and tell I'm not coming today.."

"No." Megamind whispered and shook his head. "You can go Roxanne. I'll be fine." He tried to smile reassuringly at her but Roxanne could hear a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Are you sure?" She asked emphatically. She just feared this could be the last time she'd see him. And that's what she feared the most. She really didn't want to get back home and find her apartment empty and desolate. No, she still wanted feel his presence later today, wanted to talk with him about them and their relationship. She didn't want to let him go, especially not now when she had found out what kind of piece of gold he truly was during one night. He was priceless.

Megamind nodded and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her tightly.

"Megamind?" Roxanne asked quietly while hugging him back.

"Yes?" He answered softly.

"Promise me you'll be here when I get back." She said pleadingly and pulled away from the hug, staring at him deeply in the eyes almost demandingly. She felt so desperate and weak, totally different person she usually was but that was because of the strong feelings she was experiencing right now. She had to learn to know him better. She just had to.

Megamind stared at Roxanne abashed. Why it was so important to her he would stay and where would he go anyway because he didn't had any idea where Minion was and it was obvious he couldn't walk smoothly because of his ankle. Moreover, the disguise generator was broken so he couldn't get out without drawing attention. He was practically trapped at her place before catching Minion. Besides he didn't feel like to leave anymore. Not before they had discussed about what was going on between them. She had made him feel more confident and believe he was worth of love despite of his appearance. He was afraid if he would let his chance go now he wouldn't get a new one any ever again. And he needed to know.

"I promise." He stated sincerely his voice full of affection and tenderness while he stared at Roxanne deeply in the eyes. "I'll be here."

Roxanne smiled sweetly at him and she felt how the knot in her stomach started to open and her heart wasn't aching anymore when she heard his sentence he would stay. She was so happy and relieved now when she knew he would be there when she'd get back.

She wrapped her arms around his slim waist and gave him a sweet and brief kiss on the lips before she told she should go. Megamind nodded and embraced her one last time before she pulled away and disappeared, the sound of her high heels heading towards the hallway, the sound of the front door opening and closing and he knew he was alone, his breath only audible sound in the empty apartment.

Megamind sat down and sighed. He couldn't wait until Roxanne would get back. He thought excitedly about the conversation they would have later today. Maybe she wanted to start date with him, he grinned enthusiastic while working with his watch. He imagined how it would feel like to go out with her. He imagined how he could surprise her with little inventions he would make only for her. He planned where would he take her so they could be alone 'cause if Roxanne would start seeing him he didn't want she would feel discomfort or bored with him. He wanted to make her feel loved and respected, he wanted to impress her, make her feel special. She was worth it.

Megamind watched how his blue fingers worked with watch and he realized he wasn't feeling disgust towards himself right now. He didn't find his skin color or thin and long digits gross right now, he didn't feel like he should cover them immediately with thick black leather like he was used to during these years. And it all was because of Roxanne, all the gentle touches and encouraging words she had told him. She really was an amazing woman and Megamind felt a pleasant wave of warmth swept over him. He was totally in love with Roxanne.

Suddenly the watch in his hand crackled and then muffled and worried voice filled the room.

"Sir? Sir?" It was Minion.

"Minion?" Megamind shrieked excited in the watch.

"Sir!" Minion cried sounding relieved. "Oh God Sir, where are you? Is everything all right?" He asked worried. Old good Minion, he was always taking care of him.

"I'm fine Minion." Megamind said reassuringly. "I wrenched my ankle when I fell with the Hover Bike. I'm OK." He emphasized when heard how the fish let out a concerned squeal.

"Oh Sir, where are you? That storm was really awful. I really hope you find a shelter to cover from the weather. I've been so worried." Minion complained.

"Minion, everything's all right. I'm at Roxanne's place. She found me and took me here." Megamind explained happily. "I don't know what could have happen without her." He continued softly and dreamy sigh escaped through his lips.

"You're at Miss Ritchi's?" Minion asked his voice suddenly tensed.

"Yes." Megamind said excited. "She bandaged my ankle and made supper for us. She's afraid of storms so we slept together and.."

"You did what?" Minion shrieked terrified.

"We slept together." Megamind repeated confused. He didn't understand why Minion was taking it so seriously.

"Oh God.." Minion sighed frustrated. "Did you even use protection?" He asked scolding.

"Wh.. What?" Megamind felt how his whole face and ears flushed with a shade of deep purple. Why was Minion thinking something like that? Ooh, he really didn't know the fish could have such a dirty mind. "No!" Megamind shrieked. "We didn't do anything. We just slept." He stated offended.

"Oh, that's relief." Minion sighed relieved. "Sir you have to leave."

"What? Why?" Megamind was confused. Why was Minion acting like this?

"Sir, she's a human. We can't trust humans." He told emphatically.

"No Minion, she's different. She takes care of me." Megamind was telling back feeling frustrated.

"Sir, you don't even know her."

"Yes, I do!"

"No you do not. She's just a person you kidnap regularly. Besides she's Metro Man's girlfriend." Minion exclaimed.

"No she's not. She told me they're not together." Megamind shout back.

"Sir. How can you know she's not lying? She's a reporter. You have told me she's using her nosy reporter skills to find out all our secrets."

Minion's sentence made Megamind quiet. What if it was true? What if Roxanne was only playing with his feelings to find out his secret plans how to take over the city? What if she had lied about she and Metro Man and they would laugh together how stupid the city's supervillain really was behind his back. Megamind was feeling both rage and sorrow boiling inside him. When he considered it closer it was true he didn't know Roxanne. He only knew her name, where she live and where she was working. No one had ever show love or accept towards him before, why would she do it now?

"Sir. I know you like her." Minion said sadly when his friend didn't answer. "But she's a human and people always have hidden agendas. We can't trust them, it's not safe. Sir you have to.." But then the connection started crackle between them wildly before the watch quiet completely.

"Minion, Minion!" Megamind yelled in the watch but it stayed quiet. He felt how a panic was starting to build inside him. What if Minion was right? What if Roxanne was lying to him?

He felt stupid and vulnerable. Why had he thought woman like Roxanne would like him? He wasn't man and his skin was blue. No one would like him genuinely. Frustrated tears appeared in the corners of his eyes but he tried to hold them back desperately. He wasn't going to cry though his heart was falling apart and bleeding. Why had he let himself trust her, believe her words? He didn't even know her.

He glanced his bare hands and felt how the wave of pure disgust swept over him. He felt urgent need to cover them, he didn't want to see his skin color. He know he's abnormal and seeing his bare skin reminded him always about that. Desperately he closed his eyes and pulled his arms inside his shirt, hugging himself tightly. He was trapped and there wasn't any way to get out. Why was it so important to Roxanne he would be here when she would get back? What was she planning to?

He turned his teary eyes towards the window and stared out, trying to figure out what to do. He didn't know where Minion was and it was sure Minion hadn't any chance to get him during the daylight. He didn't know has Minion even necessary items with him because of the fire.

He was feeling totally depressed when some metallic little thing flied pass the window and drew his attention. He stood up as soon as he could and headed towards the balcony door. He cracked the door carefully open and whispered.

"Hey you there. Yes, you." He told to little mechanical cyborg which stopped and turned around when it heard a familiar voice, checking around was it the one whom his daddy was talking about.

"Bring me my clothes.. And my DE-Gun." Megamind commanded and the cyborg nodded before it disappeared to fulfill its task.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I know, it's gone a while from the last update but better late than never, right? I hope you like it.**_

 _ **Remember to leave a review. Thank you!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Roxanne hastened towards her apartment, humming happily on her way. The long work day was finally over and she couldn't wait to get home and see her unexpected guest who had become extremely important to her during one night.

The memory about blue slender body pressing against hers, not to mention soft lips lingering on her lips hesitantly and so gently, almost shyly, made her stomach fill with butterflies and dreamy smile spread across her face while she was weaving on the street, carrying two carrier bags with her.

She had dropped quickly by make some groceries after work, her intention to cook something easy but tasty for her convalescent. She really should try to compensate the awful supper she had served for him last night.

' _I hope he likes chicken pasta.'_ She wished and let out a happy sigh when she finally arrived at the front door of her apartment.

Carlos opened the door and greeted her politely. Roxanne noticed there was a knowing smile on man's lips when she greeted back a little too eagerly, still humming when she headed to the elevator.

The lift ride had never felt so long before, she thought while watching how the numbers of the floors changed on the dial until there finally appeared a familiar number. The elevator beeped while the doors opened and she hop off and practically danced at her home door.

She lowered the carrier bags so she could find her keys from the purse and opened the door. She lifted the bags on an entry and stepped inside feeling really excited.

"I'm home!" Roxanne exclaimed and hurried to the living room but the sight she saw made her freeze and the feeling of the excitement replaced with confusion.

There was Megamind sitting on the couch, just like in the morning but this time he was wearing his own, trademarked costume with spikes and cape instead of the comfy clothes she had found for him last evening. His fingers were hovering over his De-Gun which hanged in the holster, fastened around his slim waist. He wasn't smiling when he saw her. No, instead he was frowning at her.

"You got your clothes.." She said finally, her own voice sounding awkward in her ears. She had no idea what was going on. _'Where did the clothes come and why he looks so angry?'_

"Yes I did." Megamind stated flatly and drew his hand, which was only moment ago hovering on his De-Gun, on his lap still leering at her malignantly.

Roxanne let out a sigh she hadn't realized she was holding. "I was planning to cook something. Are you hungry?" She asked and disappeared in the entry, picked up the groceries and headed to the kitchen.

Megamind didn't answer. Instead he watched intently how Roxanne vanished in the kitchen with her bags before he also let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes for a moment.

Minion's words really had made him feel really nervous and uncertain.

' _How can you know she's not lying?_ _She's a human and people always have hidden agendas. We can't trust them, it's not safe.'_

He had involuntarily started to think what if Minion was right? What if he couldn't trust her? What if this was a trick? Trap? What if Metro Man was already on his way to kick his ass? What if he'd haul him back to jail? He didn't want that would happen. It wasn't helping his ankle was still pretty sore and every step was hurting him, not to mention how his custom baby seal leather boot was squeezing it painfully. But whatever would come, he wouldn't show he was in pain, he'd be ready to fight if necessary.

"Are you OK?" Asked a little voice which made Megamind's eyes snap open and he turned his head quickly towards it. Roxanne was standing at the doorway and looked at him worriedly.

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine." He hissed coldly through his gritted teeth. He hated to act like this, especially towards Roxanne but being defiant was the only way to tell her she shouldn't start to mess with him.

"Are you sure? I just.. Would you like to talk about something?" She asked carefully, looking at him with her big blue eyes.

"I said I'm FINE!" He roared and hit his fist against the coffee table staring at Roxanne menacingly. She gaped at him eyes full of disbelief and worry. Carefully she turned around and disappeared back to the kitchen.

When Megamind was sure she had gone, he shoved his head in his hands and shook his head hopelessly, letting out a frustrated groan. _'What am I doing?'_ He thought terrified. He hated himself, he hated to shout to Roxanne. Maybe he should go to apologize for her. She hadn't done anything bad for him.

' _Yet.'_

His body covered with cold sweat when he remembered Minion's words once again and felt how a wave of despair swept over him.

' _We can't trust humans, it's not safe.'_

He wanted to believe Minion was wrong, he wanted so much but he just couldn't. He had felt so anxious the whole day, fearing Roxanne would get back to her apartment with Warden and some guards. He was afraid they would use tasers, oh he hated those things, they could really hurt him and knowing his reputation, guards didn't ever treat him with gentle hands. That's why his hand was hovering on his precious gun when Roxanne got back to home, ready to action if necessary. He wouldn't have hesitated to turn those mindless drones into blue cubes and escape somehow though his ankle would have got worse. For his luck she arrived alone. Maybe she really wanted to help him sincerely.

' _Come on, look at yourself. Blue skin, big head, unnatural slim body.. Do you really think someone would like you? Do you really think she would like you?'_ His mind started to scorn him.

He remembered how it was only some hours ago when he had first time for the years looked at his bare skin so he wasn't feeling disgust towards himself. Now he looked at his black leather gloved hands, covered with spikes and felt really relieved he didn't need to see his blue skin. What had he thought about? That Roxanne would want him? It all must be just pity.. Sleeping together, all the touches and kisses. They surely didn't mean anything for her. He felt himself totally moron. _'Nobody wants you..'_ He shoved his head back in his hands and tried to hold the tears of despair.

...

In the kitchen Roxanne was preparing a dinner. Her good mood had totally gone and replaced with confusion, worry and sadness. That man in the living room wasn't the same she had spent night together and shared sweet little kisses, not to mention gently embraces. That wasn't the real Megamind sitting now in the living room with his black leather and spikes, his adorable smile substituted with sardonic and sneering grin.

She pondered furiously what had happened during her work day while she was stirring the food in the pan. From where he got the clothes and his gun and did he.. ' _Did he intend to shot me first when I returned back to home?'_ The thought made her suddenly feel very desperate and unsafe.

Last night his lap had felt the safest place in the whole world while the storm was rampaging outside. She had felt so comfortable and happy in his arms. But now the feeling was opposite. She had never feared in his company before, not even when he kidnapped her and pointed her face with different guns but now.. That man in the living room.. She must accept she was feeling a fear towards him.. Not much, but the feeling she had was pure fear.

' _Maybe he's hungry?'_ Roxanne tried to think rationally and added some spices in the pasta. _'Many people are irritated when they're hungry.. Maybe that's one of his attribute_ s. _'_ Roxanne guessed. _'He's not evil, I know it.'_ She placed pasta on the plates and set them on the table. She had already set cutleries and wine glasses on their own places so only thing which was missing was Megamind.

"The dinner's ready." Roxanne exclaimed trying to sound happy and forced a smile on her lips. _'I'm sure he's just hungry.'_

…

Megamind startled from his thoughts and turned his gaze towards the kitchen and woman's voice which interrupted his furious brainstorming. ' _Roxanne still wanted him to join in her company?'_ Though he yelled to her. He didn't expect that. ' _Maybe I was overly harsh_.' He thought and felt a sting in his heart. It was Roxanne after all. Should he join in her for the dinner?

' _Trust me..'_ How many times she had told those words during last night. _'You are a wonderful person Megamind. Don't you ever think you are worthless..'_ The memory tugged his lips upward and warmed his heart. She had said it so sincerely. Did she really mean what she said? He felt a spark of hope ignite inside him. _'Maybe I was wrong after all.'_

' _We can't trust humans, it's not safe.'_ Minion's words came suddenly back on his mind and ruined his good mood which was as long as a shooting star. ' _She's a human and people always have hidden agendas.'_

Minion's sentence changed to image of Roxanne from last night, squeezing his hand gently and reassuringly. _'I won't hurt you. Trust me.'_

Then it changed back to Minion telling; _'How can you know she's not lying?_

Megamind was sure he would lose his mind while he tried to come to conclusion which one he should trust more. To woman he had secretly loved all these years and who was now giving him attention he had always yearned, or to his lifelong henchman, his best friend who had always took care of him.

He was getting a headache from wondering, starting to feel really desperate because he didn't know what to do. He felt like he was in a trap like a wounded animal and there wasn't any way out.

He was just falling into deep despair when his stomach growled loudly, reminding him how hungry he really was and in the urgent need of energy, startling him from his hopeless thoughts. ' _Maybe I really should eat something..'_ His face lighted up slightly. That would probably help him to think clearer.

Megamind sighed and stood up carefully from the couch. He walked steadily to the kitchen, keeping his expression calm by biting his teeth together though every step was hurting. He did his best not to make a painful face because he wasn't going to show Roxanne he was feeling weak. He was the city's most feared criminal after all, damn it! He couldn't show he was vulnerable. Especially not now when he wasn't sure could he trust her.

His gaze met with Roxanne on the kitchen's doorway and he tried to smile at her apologetically though he wasn't sure how he succeeded with the effort because of his painfully throbbing ankle.

Roxanne flashed a little smile back to him and signed him to sit down.

He sat at the table and Roxanne took a seat opposite him.

"Well, like I said I'm not a very good cook but I hope it tastes.. This time it's not burned." Roxanne gave a nervous laugh and poured some wine in the glasses while Megamind was observing the pasta she had made for the dinner. _'I really hope he likes it..'_ She thought quietly and observed him waitingly.

' _It smells so good, almost heavenly.'_ Megamind thought and grabbed a fork in his hand. _'I can't understand why she is underestimating her cooking skills all the time.'_ He smiled and rolled some pasta around the fork. ' _When was the last time I was so hungry? Can't remember..''_

His fork was on the half way to his mouth when his gaze met with Roxanne. She was wearing a strange look, kind of expecting and anxious.

' _We can't trust humans, it's not safe.'_ Megamind remembered Minion's words once again. He glanced the fork in front of him, then Roxanne sitting opposite him, looking at him waitingly. _'Why isn't she eating? And why is she looking at me like this?'_ Terrible idea captured his mind suddenly. _'Is there.. Has she poisoned the food? Or added some knockout drops in it?'_ The thought made him feel abruptly very restless and insecure. What if Minion was right after all? What if he couldn't trust her?

' _What does she want from me?'_ Megamind thought frightened and tried desperately figure out what Roxanne was possibly planning for him. _'What if she wants to give me to the hands of the government? Or Area 51? What if I'll wake up on an autopsy table and find out they have already cut my stomach open? Would Roxanne do that because of money? She has a very good salary, hasn't she? Or maybe it's revenge, I've kidnapped her regularly during all these years. Anyone would like to revenge that..'_

His heart twisted painfully when he realized all the kisses and gently touches were probably just the way to coax him in the trap. _'She really hates me and wants to hurt me..'_ He couldn't help but tears started to gather in his eyes and he did his best to hide them from her.

The thought about Roxanne hating him so much she wants to hurt him and image about seeing his own guts made him lost his appetite so he lowered the fork back on the plate and pushed it away, the food still uneaten on it.

"Aren't you hungry?" Roxanne asked abashed and watched how Megamind shoved his plate aside, not even tasting the food.

"No.." He said trying to gather his deviant manner back. "I'm not."

"Would you like something else? I could order something?" Roxanne asked hastily and tried to smile at him gently.

"No, I don't want anything." Megamind snapped and turned his gaze examine the floor. He did his best to avoid Roxanne's eyes so she couldn't see he was shedding silently tears.

' _Oh no, he didn't like it..'_ Roxanne thought sadly and embarrassed. _'I really should have order something instead of cooking.. Oh, I'm a terrible host.. He surely doesn't want to see me any ever again after this..'_ She was sure her heart was breaking down so she rolled pasta around her own fork and started to eat her own dish quietly.

Megamind side-glanced how she was enjoying her food with gusto. Maybe he had overreacted, maybe the food wasn't poisoned after all. _'Or then it's just your food which is poisoned, genius!'_ His mind was mocking at him once again. He let out a sad sigh. _'Maybe Minion was right..'_

Roxanne turned her gaze on blue man who tried to sit there defiantly, arms crossed across his chest and gaze focused on to glare the floor. He tried to play he was a tough guy, the villain everyone should fear. That's surely how he wanted everyone would see him but he wasn't fooling Roxanne. She could see through him. Underneath all that leather and spikes wasn't a frightening man or confident show-off but a sensitive, misunderstood, gently man who was yearning for care and tenderness.

The fear Roxanne had felt moment ago, was gone now. She wasn't seeing any more angry and threatening man sitting opposite her but a very uncertain and timid one.

She could see he was acting very uneasy and looked sad for some reason so she tried to approach him with a soft suggestion.

"Well.." She started. "It was so nice to sleep together last night, I guess you liked it too.." She flashed a gently smile at him. "So, I was thinking we could sleep tonight in my bed. There's more room and it's also more comfortable." She told sweetly and kept smiling at him.

Megamind blushed involuntarily. ' _Sleep in her bed?'_ Yes, she was right about it he had really enjoyed to sleep with her and only the idea about he could spend another night with her and feel her body pressing against his, sounded so tempting he almost forget the defiant role he was playing.

Maybe Minion was wrong after all, maybe he could trust Roxanne. Smile was spreading across his face and he almost agreed Roxanne's idea to share the same bed but then another terrible idea crossed his mind and made his smile fade away.

' _What if she wants to do something else than just sleep?'_ He felt how the panic was rising inside him by the thought. He wasn't very experienced, actually he wasn't experienced at all. What if he couldn't do anything? What if she would laugh at him? What if she just wanted to know how he looked down there so she could sell the information for the media? What if she just wanted to know how it would feel like to have sex with an alien? What if it wouldn't mean anything for her?

He was suddenly feeling really anxious and panic inside him was only rising and rising. He just wanted away from here, he needed to get out. His defiant mask was cracking along his breaking heart and Roxanne didn't miss it.

"No.." He said quietly and shook his head, shoving his face in his one gloved hand. "I don't want to.."

Roxanne looked at him worriedly and her heart was aching because her intention to cheer him up didn't work like she hoped.

"That's okay Megamind. We can sleep in the sofa-bed, just like last night." She smiled at him softly and reached over the table stroke his arm.

He withdrew immediately when he felt her touch and winced, like her touch was burning his skin or hurting him some different way.

"No!" Megamind cried out which made Roxanne startle and look at him worriedly.

"Megamind, what's wrong?" She asked and stared at him with her big blue eyes.

"I don't want to sleep with you!" He cried in panic and stood up hastily.

Roxanne's heart skipped a beat when she saw his teary face and frightened expression. She was totally confused and worried because she hadn't any idea what was going on.

"Megamind.." She whispered but he was already heading towards the living room. "Megamind what's wrong?"

She hastened after him and grabbed his arm in her hand. "Megamind, please.."

"Don't touch me!" He shouted and yanked his arm away from her grip forcefully which made Roxanne let out a painful scream and collapse on the floor.

Megamind felt how the new wave of panic swept over him when he turned his gaze towards her and saw how Roxanne was kneeling on the kitchen floor and holding her hand which was covered with blood.

He glanced quickly his own hand and find out his spikes of the left glove were also in blood. He turned his anxious gaze back to Roxanne who was looking at him her eyes full of disbelief and fear.

"Roxanne, I.." He sighed alarmedly and felt how his heart was beating rapidly against his chest in shock. He took a step closer, his intention to help her but she turned her gaze away like she was afraid he would hurt her again.

Megamind didn't know what to do. His heart was breaking down by the sight in front of him and his vision was blurry because of the new tears he was holding. He gaped at Roxanne terrified who lay on the floor and did her best to block the bleeding with her other hand.

' _I hurt her...'_ Megamind thought in panic. _'I'm a monster.. She will never forgive me..'_ His heart was aching painfully by the thought and he felt such a weakness he had never before.

Like in a trance, he slowly turned around and let the kitchen and Roxanne behind him. She had showed she didn't want him to touch her. Or help her. _'She won't let me near her any ever again.'_

' _She should have left me in the alley, I'm only bothering her. If she didn't want earlier, she surely now wants to give me in the hands of the government...'_ He thought melancholically and slouched to sit on the sofa-bed in the living room. _'And I surely deserve that now..'_

He shoved his head in his hands and started to sob quietly but especially hopelessly. _'I should have burn down with Lair..'_

…

Megamind didn't know how long he had been with his desperate thoughts but it was already become dim and the lights of the Roxanne's apartment were turned out when he lifted his gaze from his hands.

He hadn't heard when Roxanne had left the kitchen though it didn't surprise him. She must be so scared she tried to avoid give any sign about her presence in the apartment. And it was all his fault.

Megamind let out a deep sigh and shook his head. He was in a trap in her home, she was obviously mad at him and he didn't know how to get out. He had never before missed Minion so much like he did now.

' _Where are you Minion?'_ He wondered and stared out of the window. Everything had gone so wrong with Roxanne. _'She surely doesn't want to see me any ever again..'_ He had hurt her, physically and also mentally by shouting to her and acting rudely.

' _We can't trust humans, it's not safe.'_ He remembered once again the conversation he had with Minion earlier today. He remembered the anxiety he had felt the whole day and how he then, in turn wanted to believe he was wrong with Roxanne.

He remembered how good it felt when she hugged him, when she pressed her body against his slim frame unhesitatingly, not wincing his blue skin or oversized cranium, how great it felt to feel her soft and pink lips against his blue ones. The memory about the kiss made a pleasant shiver go through his whole body and he let out a dreamy sigh.

His good mood didn't last long when he remembered her blood covered hand and her terrified expression, how she looked at him like he was a monster. His heart twisted painfully when he glanced his glove and spikes on it which were stained with blood. _Her blood_. She would never forgive him.

' _You have never hurt me, you even saved me once from falling down to your alligator trap. I wish you could trust me as much as.. As I trust you.'_

The words she told him in the alley come back to his mind and wave of despair swept over him. _'She trust me..'_ Or trusted. How could she trust him anymore after this? He shook his head sadly.

' _What if she wants to revenge all this?'_ He became worried and recalled how he had been afraid she would return back to home with Warden or Metro Man. He remembered thoughts about poisoned food and her unusual desire to sleep with him. _'Why would she want to sleep with me? Maybe she really wanted to take advantage of my naivety. I'm so pathetic..'_

He glanced around the room feeling extremely uneasy. His gaze spotted Roxanne's briefcase and a new terrible idea crossed his mind. _'What if she will publish a story about me?'_ He felt how the cold sweat covered his skin while he thought about all the possible and humiliating headlines about him. _'Metro City's super villain isn't super at all.. Megamind is really Megajerk.. Feared criminal or pretentious sissy; story behind the city's bad boy._

Before he knew it he had already jumped from the sofa-bed and rushed to the briefcase. He knew he shouldn't rummage Roxanne's work papers but he needed to know had she already started a shameful and degrading story of him and his visit at her place. He scanned frantically the papers, throwing them on the floor while he tried desperately to spot his own name from them. _'What does she want from me?!'_ He thought furiously while going through the files.

"What the hell are you doing?" Asked suddenly an annoyed voice behind him which made him startle and support his weight on his sore ankle. He let out a painful groan and fell on the floor, middle of Roxanne's papers. He lifted his gaze so he could see a woman standing in front of him, her hands on hips, looking at him angrily.

"I.. I…" He stammered and looked at Roxanne terrified. He had never seen her so angry. He tried to stand up but his ankle gave way underneath him and he fell back on the floor and let out a pathetic whine.

' _That's it..'_ He thought in panic. _'At least now she thinks I'm such a pitiful creature.'_ He was sure she would at least hit him because he had ruined her papers and turned his gaze away, preparing to feel a punch but it never come. When he turned his gaze timidly back to hers, she was holding out her hand for him.

He looked at the hand confused and hesitated to grab it. His gaze met hers again. She wasn't angry anymore, instead she was smiling at him reassuringly with that _'Trust me'_ expression.

Hesitantly Megamind wrapped his fingers gently around her palm and she helped him on his own feet.

He stared at Roxanne's deep blue eyes which were watching at him questioningly but also worriedly. Both didn't know how long they were like this, just staring at each other silently and holding hands.

"I'm sorry..." Megamind whispered finally and turned his gaze away ashamed.

"What's wrong?" Roxanne asked sounding concerned and placed her palm to cup his cheek affectionately, turning his gaze back to hers.

Megamind tensed when he felt her touch on his skin and fight against the feeling just to close his eyes, press his cheek closer her palm and enjoy how her soft and warm skin felt against his.

"What do you want from me?" He whispered timidly and stared at her like a deer in the headlights. There was shimmering anxiety and pain in his intensive emerald green eyes while he stared at Roxanne, waiting for nervously her answer.

Roxanne's worried expression replaced with confused one. "What do you mean?" She asked softly and kept petting his cheek.

"I.. Why do you want me here? What's the benefit you'll get?" He asked pleadingly and stared at her with his puppy dog eyes.

Roxanne let out a deep sigh and shook her head. It seemed he had somehow lost his trust towards her during the day but she would return it.

"Oh, Megamind." She said softly. "There's nothing benefits for me to keep you here. You're injured and I want to take care of you because.." She cut off her sentence right in time before she revealed her most secret feelings towards him. _'Because I love you…'_

"Because what?" Megamind asked waitingly but Roxanne couldn't answer anything. Instead she turned her gaze away from him and her cheeks flushed softly.

"I knew it!" Megamind exclaimed and withdrew from her touch. "Minion was right, people always have hidden agendas. So, what's yours?" He demanded and crossed his arms across his chest.

"You have talked with Minion?" Roxanne asked flabbergasted. "Why didn't you say anything?" It was now her turn to be demanding.

"Don't try to change the subject." Megamind snapped and frowned at her.

"Why can't you just trust me?" She asked frustrated and turned her gaze back to him.

"How could I.." He let out a deep sigh and turned around so his back was facing Roxanne.

"People have never treated me well. It's been like this since I was a kid." He said sounding very frustrated. "I got my first punishment when I was only four-month-old, I broke one wall with my tricycle accidentally and caused a massive jailbreak." He shook his head for the memory. "Warden didn't believe it was an accident so he isolated me in own cell because I could be dangerous to others."

Roxanne listened intently and her heart twisted occasionally painfully against her chest. _'How can someone think four-month-old baby could be dangerous?'_

"After a few years and with some time off for good behavior I was given an opportunity to better myself through learning, at a strange place called shcool."

"It's called _school._ " Roxanne corrected his mispronouncing but Megamind didn't care, he was totally concentrated to tell his story.

"But also there I noticed people didn't accept me the way I am. Nobody wanted to talk to me or spend time with me. Only game they took me along was a dodgeball but I was always the target. Every single time." He inhaled and Roxanne was sure he was holding tears.

"Why didn't the teacher do anything?" Roxanne asked sympathetically and took a step closer him. She placed her hand on his arm and started to stroke it gently.

Megamind startled and took another sharply inhale but for Roxanne's relief he didn't withdraw this time.

"She didn't care about me at all. She was always on the other kids' side, never mine. She sent me once to the quiet corner because I sneezed, said I was disturbing the class.. I guess I stood in that corner every day while I went to shcool." He let out a heartbreaking sigh and glanced out of the window.

Roxanne kept stroking his arm reassuringly while she was feeling both rage and sorrow inside her. She swore she would punch that woman if she'd ever meet her. That bitch would deserve it.

"Once I asked from Warden why don't I have a home or parents like other kids do. Well, he said because no one wanted to adopt me when I was a child. He said people wants normal kids, with normal skin color and normal sized head not to mention with a normal rate of intelligence." He shook his head again. "I just.. Everybody thinks I'm a monster, I have only Minion who cares about me, has ever care. I just don't belong to this planet.." He glanced his reflection mirroring from the window and turned his gaze hastily away so he couldn't see it. "I.. I really should have burn down with Lair.." His sentence ended up to hopeless tears.

"Don't say that.." Roxanne spoke firmly and wrapped her hands around his body. "We already talked about this last night." She embraced him tighter. "You're not a monster and.."

"Yes I am.." He cried out between sobs. "I hurt you. I.. I don't deserve your care.." He tried to withdraw from Roxanne's grip but she didn't let him go.

"No Megamind, it was an accident. Those happens to all of us." Roxanne said with a soft voice.

"But those shouldn't happen.." He said suddenly and turned around so he was now facing her. "Because I don't want to hurt you on any level." He whispered seriously while tears were rolling down his softly blushed cheeks.

The sight made Roxanne's heart almost stop. Here he was once again in front of her, the real Megamind, man who had stolen her heart last night. Gently smile tugged her lips upward and she placed her palm back on his cheek, swiping away his tears with her thumb.

"I don't want to hurt you either on any level. Can you trust me?" She asked softly and smiled at him sweetly.

"I.. I don't know.." Megamind gulped and looked at her frightened.

"Turn around." Roxanne said tenderly.

"Wh.. What?" Megamind stammered. He really didn't understand why Roxanne was asking him to turn his back towards hers.

"Just do it." She said encouragingly and kept smiling at him.

Slowly he did like she say, feeling himself a little bit nervous while waiting for what would happen next.

"Now, fall backwards." She instructed him.

"What?" Megamind shrieked. _Why on Earth should he fall backwards?_

"Fall backwards." She repeated her sentence.

"But why? Roxanne, I really don't see any point in.." He started to explain but Roxanne silenced him.

"Just do it. Trust me." She said supportively.

Megamind sighed and rolled his eyes before he started to fall backwards. He prepared to feel a hit against the floor but instead of the crash he felt how the arms swooped between his own arms and sides, supporting him and preventing him to fall down.

Roxanne helped him back on his own feet and he turned to look at her confused.

"What was that?" He asked questioningly and raised his other brow.

"Test of trust." She shrugged and smiled at him widely.

"Test of trust?" He repeated abashed and frowned. "I don't get it."

"Well, you fell backwards because you trusted I'll catch you." Roxanne explained enthusiastically with sparkling eyes.

"No." Megamind said. "I did it because you tell me to do it."

"No." Roxanne shook her head still smiling softly at him. "You did it because in here.." She placed her palm on his chest, straight above his heart. "You trust I won't let you fall."

Megamind's eyes went wide. "Really, I did?" He whispered skeptically. "But Minion said I can't trust you.." He said sadly.

Roxanne felt a sting in her heart. _'Doesn't Minion trust in me?'_ She thought feeling a little offended. _'Well, I'll show him..'_

She returned her palm back on his cheek and started to pet it softly. "Minion is a smart fish but also he can sometimes make mistakes." She said gently and stared at him sincerely in the eyes.

"You think so?" Megamind asked cautiously. "But usually he's always right."

"Well. I can tell you. This time he's perfectly wrong." She told firmly but gently at the same time.

"He is?" Megamind asked timidly.

"A-ha." Roxanne nodded and leaned to peck the tip of his nose softly.

Megamind gasped and suddenly he reached to open the buckle of his cape and shoulder pad, letting garment fall on the floor.

Roxanne looked at him questioningly.

"I don't want to hurt you.." He said bashfully and reached to take off his gloves. "Because I'm going to hug you." He tossed the gloves aside and gently wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face against her neck, embracing her tightly.

Roxanne's heart was melting when she wrapped her own arms around him and hugged back tenderly. She had missed so much to feel his body close to hers. He just fitted in her arms so perfectly she hoped she'd keep him there forever. Soon she heard a soft sniffle and felt something wet against her skin. He was crying.

"I thought you'll sell me to the government. Or Area 51." He sobbed against her neck and tightened his grip around her.

"What!?" She exclaimed shocked and felt how a wave of disbelief swept over her. "I could never do that. I could never ever do that because.." It was once again near she didn't say it out loud.

"Because what?" Megamind withdrew so he could stare at her deeply in the eyes, his hands still lingering on her hips.

Roxanne felt how her heart was sinking when she stared at those teary and uncertain eyes, fear and anxiety glistening in the shade of emerald green. She had never seen him so miserable and it was making her heart break into pieces. She wouldn't let that happen.

"Because I love you." She whispered softly while her other hand reached to stroke his cranium.

"What?" Megamind gasped and gaped at her suspiciously. He heard it wrong, didn't he? Did she just say..?

"I love you." She repeated gently and smiled at him sweetly before she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, giving him a long, soft, deep and loving kiss.

Megamind tensed when he felt her lips on his but soon he melt in the kiss and pushed his lips against hers eagerly and tenderly, purely enjoying the moment.

"But why Roxanne?" He asked when they broke the kiss. "I'm evil.."

Roxanne shook her head and hugged him affectionately. "No you're not." She said sweetly and kissed his cheek. "You're everything but evil.." She whispered in his ear and before he would start backtalking, because she was sure he would, Roxanne kissed him tenderly and silenced him.

Megamind couldn't believe what was happening. Roxanne had told she loves him and she was kissing him right now. His brain was on overdrive. It was too good to be true, it must be a dream. His heart was bursting with such a joy and love he hadn't experienced ever before. He felt such a relief Minion had been wrong, he could trust Roxanne, she loves him. _'She loves me..'_ He was so happy and he was sure he was smiling stupidly against her lips right now but he didn't care. _'She loves me.'_ He was sure anything couldn't ruin that sweet moment until his stomach let out a loud growl which made him broke the kiss and blush involuntarily.

He stared at Roxanne ashamed who was staring at him back and obviously tried to smother a snicker.

"Roxanne?" He asked shyly. "Do you still have that pasta left? I'm starving.." His cheeks flushed even more and he turned his gaze away bashfully.

Roxanne let out a soft chuckle. "Of course sweetie." She said softly and grabbed his hand in hers. She ushered him to the kitchen and helped him to sit at the table, taking care he wasn't hurting his ankle on the way there.

Megamind told her everything what had happened during the day. How he had managed to contact Minion, the conversation they had, how he saw a Brainbot flying past her window and how it brought his clothes and De-Gun. He even told about his fears, how he was afraid Roxanne would return back home with Metro Man or Warden and guards, how he had doubted the food was poisoned or there was knockout drops in it and how he was afraid Roxanne would publish humiliating story about him.

Roxanne listened quietly and intently, watching happily how he ate the food with great gusto. Now she understood better why Megamind had acted so strangely today. It made her heart ache when she thought about everything he had told to her. No wonder he had difficulties to trust in people after everything he had gone through. She was just wondering how that teacher could act so rudely towards him when he was a child but Megamind's abruptly subject change startled her from her thoughts.

"Oh gosh, that pasta was delicious." He sighed contently and leaned backwards on his chair while euphoric smile was lingering on his lips.

"I'm happy you liked it." Roxanne smiled at him sweetly and reached to place her hand on his which was lying on the table.

His face lighted up immediately when Roxanne squeezed his hand gently though his happiness didn't last long when he noticed her hand was bandaged.

Roxanne noticed how his expression changed suddenly from happy to worried and she glanced her own hand, realizing what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry.." He whispered contritely and placed his other hand on top of her bandaged hand so it was now resting between his palms.

"It was just a scratch, will heal soon." She insured, smiling reassuringly at him. "Besides it was an accident." She squeezed his hand again.

"But it's still my fault." He frowned at her hand sadly.

"Megamind, I'm not blaming you about anything. Second, it's as much my fault as yours. I shouldn't grab your hand without warning. I'm sorry." She let out a deep sigh and shook her head.

"No, it's fine.." He hurried to say. "I.. I guess I overreacted. I'm sorry." He said shamefully and turned his gaze away from her.

Roxanne glanced at him and felt her heart was sinking because he looked so unhappy. She placed her free hand on his, so their all hands were now in a pile. "Would you like to talk about it?" She asked gently and petted his hand. "If I remember right we were talking about sleeping arrangements."

Megamind felt how his cheeks turned to purple and bashfully he tried to avoid her gaze.

"Never mind.." He whispered quietly, feeling how his cheeks glowed extraordinary hot.

Roxanne didn't miss his blush which she find very adorable. Smile tugged her lips upward while she stared at him. She just couldn't understand how someone could be so sweet and innocent. _'My super villain.'_

"It's okay Megamind." She breathed softly. "We don't need to talk about it if you don't want."

"Really?" He turned his gaze shyly towards hers.

"No." Roxanne shook her head and smiled at him tenderly. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I guess here's been enough awkward situations during this day." She chuckled and petted his hand. "It's already late. Maybe we should go to sleep."

Megamind hadn't paid attention before, but now to what time it was so he glanced the wall clock of the kitchen finding out it was already 11:14 pm.

"Oh.." He let out suddenly a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong?" Roxanne asked worriedly.

"I forgot to tell Brainbot to bring my pajamas." He groaned and pulled his hands from the pile so he could shove his head in his palms.

He hadn't planned he would stay another night at Roxanne's place but now it seemed he hadn't options. Of course he could sleep in his suit but it wasn't very comfortable and it tended to chafe his skin sometimes.

Suddenly he felt how someone tapped his shoulder. He turned and noticed it was Roxanne standing next to him and smiling sweetly. He hadn't heard she had left the table.

"I know it's not your pajamas but I hope they feels comfy." In her hands, she was holding grey sweatpants and black loose t-shirt he wore last night.

Heartbreaking smile spread across his face while he received the clothes and stared at Roxanne his eyes full of gratitude. She could only smile back at him stupidly. They were such a sillies she thought happily.

"I was just wondering do you still want to sleep alone?" She asked carefully and grabbed his hand in hers.

He gulped and his whole body tensed. She glanced at Roxanne and she could see anxiety and uncertainty shining on his face.

She sat on his lap and wrapped her arm behind his back while her other palm stroked reassuringly his cheek. "What is it sweetie?"

"I.. Will it be just sleeping..?" He asked shyly and his cheeks blushed furiously.

Roxanne smiled sweetly at him. _'That's what he was fearing.'_ She realized. _'He is so sweet.'_

"Yeah. That's what I planned." She whispered and kissed the tip of his nose playfully.

"Oh, thank god." Megamind let out a big sigh of relief but soon he felt totally moron. What on Earth had he thought about? That Roxanne would want to make love with him? He felt like someone was stabbing his heart. _'Did you really think someone would want you this way? Come on, look at you. Even blind wouldn't want you.'_ He turned his gaze away feeling such a mental distress he hadn't experienced ever before.

Roxanne spotted the glimpse of hurt in his eyes and knew immediately what he was thinking. It amazed her how sometimes he could be like a locked diary and for a second moment she could read him like an open book.

Lazily she turned his gaze back to hers and beamed at him sweetly. "But I guess, no, I'm quite sure that someday I'd like to do something _else_ than just _sleep_ in the bed _with you_." She whispered in his ear and heard how he gasped sharply.

He wrapped his arms around her body and hugged her tenderly. "Really..?" He whispered, his voice full of unbelief but also heart melting hope.

"Yeah.." Roxanne whispered back. "I love you." She breathed softly and kissed his temple.

"I love you too." He said shyly and squeezed her a little tighter.

Roxanne's stomach filled with butterflies and her heart was fluttering happily against her chest. _'He loves me too.'_

They were like this awhile, sitting in the silent and dim kitchen, holding each other closely, only audible voices to hear their soft breathings mixed with ticking wall clock and distant noise of the traffic echoing through the window below them. Everything was perfect.

Roxanne smiled softly when she heard how Megamind yawned suddenly and pressed his head closer hers, purely enjoying how her warm cheek and silky locks felt against his slightly blushed blue skin.

"Let's go to bed." She whispered in his ear. "Though this feels nice, it wouldn't be very pleasant to sleep on the chair after all." She let out a soft chuckle and stood up from his warm lap.

Megamind smiled at her wearily but happily and followed her to the bedroom. She supported him on the way there taking care he wasn't injuring his ankle anymore and helped him to sit on the edge of her bed.

"I let you to change in peace." She smiled and placed the sweatpants and t-shirt on the bed next to him. She was already heading back to the living room her intention to clean up her work documents from the floor but a small and timid voice made her stop and turn around.

Megamind was staring after her bashfully and his cheeks were once again received that adorable shade of purple. "Roxanne could you.." He asked shyly and pointed his nape with the index finger, hinting he needed help with the hidden zipper.

Roxanne walked to him and opened the zip with one smooth hand move. She felt how he tensed up again when she was undressing him but she played there wasn't anything extraordinary in the simple task. When the job was done she placed her hands on his shoulders and gave a calming kiss on his forehead before she flashed a caring smile at him and disappeared from the room, closing the door behind her.

Megamind stared after her and let out a happy sigh before he started to pull off his shirt. His heart was feeling so light compared to how he felt at day. All the suspicions and anxiety had faded away and replaced with love, care and approbation.

' _She loves me..'_ He thought feeling such a joy and ecstasy he hadn't ever before while he stripped off his boots. He was sure he was smiling from ear to ear and probably looking very stupid but he didn't care. This new feeling was like a drug to him and he would enjoy about the every moment as long as it would last. Roxanne Ritchi loves him. _Him._

He fight against the sudden urge to squeal like a lovesick teenage girl and announce to the whole world hope happy and smitten he was. He was in love with the most beautiful, amazing, clever and utterly stunning woman there was in the universe. He was sure about it.

His smile didn't even die when he stood up and felt how the abrupt twinge of pain swept over his whole body when he started to take off his pants. He know it hadn't made good to his ankle to walk without crutches, not to mention when he accidentally fell on it.

Megamind peeled off his under suit and dressed familiar and comfy clothes he had worn for the first time last night. He relished how the loose clothing was feeling on him and collapsed on the bed staring at the ceiling.

He enjoyed the soft sheets underneath him and turned his head instinctively so he could sniff the scent of the blanket. He found the odour very intoxicating. It smelled like a mix of peonies, vanilla and honey. He sniffed once again and realized something which made his smile only spread wider and made him let out a content, adorable, little sigh. It was scent of Roxanne. _'His Roxanne..'_ He closed his eyes and nestled his cheek against the blanket. He was on the half way to fall into sleep until he heard a knock from the door which startled him.

"Megamind, are you ready? Can I come in?" Roxanne asked behind the bedroom's door with gentle voice.

"Yeah, yes.. Sure." Megamind hurried to say and leapt to sit back on the edge of the bed like he had sat there all the time.

Roxanne opened the door and stepped in, smiling at him beamingly. She was wearing her pink nightgown and was carrying the crutches with her which she placed next to bed on his side.

"I won't let you to go anywhere without these before your ankle has healed perfectly." She scolded him playfully and pecked his lips.

Megamind couldn't do anything but smile at her his purest smile of happiness. Then his smile broke along a new big yawn and he felt more than ready to bed.

"Okay. Now to sleep." Roxanne whispered and lifted the corner of her red wine color satin sheets and helped him in the bed.

She walked on the other side of the bed and burrowed also under the blanket, snuggling closer Megamind so she could wrap her hands around him and nestle her head against his chest.

"I love you." Megamind leaned to whisper in her ear. He had already closed his eyes and felt totally relaxed and exhausted.

"I love you too." Roxanne whispered and kissed him gently on the lips. "We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Today Roxanne.." He yawned. "It's already today." He whispered and drifted off to sleep.

Roxanne smiled softly at him though he couldn't see it. "Yeah. We will talk more _later_ today." She kissed his cheek softly and nuzzled closer to him also falling soon asleep.

…

Megamind guessed he hadn't slept even one hour when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Not yet, just couple more minutes.." He muttered and turned on his other side but someone tapped him again, harder this time.

"Sir..?" Asked a soft voice.

"Minion, let me sleep.." He groaned. Soon he realized something and flung to sit on the bed.

"Minion." He breathed and stared at his best friend standing beside the bed, his eyes full of relief. "Oh god Minion, I was so worried about you." Megamind sighed and leaned to give a hug for his henchman in robot gorilla suit. Minion embraced back and pressed his glass dome against his Sir's forehead.

"I missed you too." He smiled happily and swayed his fins eagerly. "Are you all right?" The fish asked and stared at Megamind worriedly in the eyes.

"Oh Minion, I'm fine you fantastic fish you." He told and his eyes were sparkling from relief. "How about you?"

Minion nodded affirmatively and placed his metallic hands on his shoulders. "Sir. I found a new fort for us." He told enthusiastically. "It locates on outskirts, to the East from here. It's perfect place for a new Lair."

"Really?" Megamind asked eagerly and excitement danced in his eyes. "Sounds magnificent. I can't wait to see it." He whispered and felt like a kid on Christmas Eve. He knew Minion would take care of himself but also find a new place for them. Wow. Roxanne was right, everything really would work out. He thought happily about a new place where they could start build new wonderful contraptions and plan how to get rid of Mr. Perfect Hair.

"So, are we going?" Minion asked and turned towards the door.

"Now?" Megamind asked confused and glanced sleeping Roxanne next to him.

"Yeah." Minion stated and turned his gaze back to Megamind who was still sitting on the bed and staring at Miss Ritchi who was sniveling softly beside him.

"Minion, I don't want to come." He let out a deep sigh and turned to look Minion in the eyes.

"What? Why Sir? What's wrong?" Minion asked puzzled and watched Megamind with wide eyes.

"Nothing's wrong Minion. I just.. I'm very tired. And my ankle is still sore." He lifted the corner of the blanket exposing his swollen and bruised foot for his friend who squealed from horror and shoved his hands before his mouth.

"Sir, we need to leave now." Minion said in panic. "I'll carry you." He was lifting his boss in his arms but Megamind thrust him away.

"No Minion." He hissed and frowned at him. "I want to stay. I trust her, she takes care of me." He said emphatically and gave a soft glance towards Roxanne. "I love her." He whispered and dreamy smile spread across his face while he leaned to brush brown locks aside from her face.

"But Sir." Minion started frightened. "She's a human and people have always.."

"Hidden agendas, I know." Megamind sighed and turned his gaze back to fish. "But she's not like the others, she's different and I trust her." He stared at Minion pleadingly with his puppy dog eyes.

"Sir please." Minion let out a deep breath and shook his head.

"Just one more night to recover, please?" Megamind begged with heartbreaking voice and looked at his fishy friend intensely. "I'm secure here." He convinced with a reassuring manner. "Please?"

Minion could just gape at him, his eyes full of unbelief. _'Is Sir begging me? He does never beg anything!'_

Just then Roxanne frowned and made a restless move in the bed.

"She's waking up, you have to go." Megamind whispered in panic and gave Minion one last pleading glance.

"But Sir.."

"Please Minion." He begged and turned his gaze back to Roxanne who had just turned on her other side.

"Okay." Minion sighed. "But I come back at Monday." He told emphatically.

"Okay, okay, but please go now." Megamind whined desperately because Roxanne turned once again.

"I send a Brainbot to keep an eye on you." Minion informed. "So you.."

"Whatever but go now, you're waking her up." Megamind gave him the most annoyed leer of his which finally made him vanish from the room.

"I come back at Monday." He whispered with serious voice before he disappeared in the shadows of the night.

Just then Roxanne made another restless move and woke up.

"What's wrong sweetie? Can't you sleep?" She asked worriedly when she spotted Megamind sitting on the bed.

"No." He sighed happily and turned his gaze towards her. "I just.. I was dreaming."

"So, you're a vigorous dreamer then?" She smiled softly when he lay back down on the bed.

"Mmm.. I guess so." Megamind chuckled and let her snuggle next to him before he kissed her temple sweetly and it didn't take long when both of them drifted off to peaceful sleep again.


End file.
